Tencoffee
by pierrot6
Summary: Después de que empezaran las vacaciones de verano, todos buscan un lugar para ir y despues de cinco años Kouji e Izumi se reencuentran. Muchas cosas han cambiado, pero quien sabe que pueda surgir. Kozumi
1. el reencuentro o un día no tan malo

**Ok, ok... **este es mi primer fic, lo ic con muxo amor y kriño asi que leanlo, mandn review y no sean muy duros (: ... la idea principal es q sea kozumi, pro luego aparecn mas personajes y... kien sab... en todo caso existn los finales trists (muahaha)

por cierto--- digimon frontier (y digimon en general) no me prtenecn (aun) asi que no me demandn

este cap empieza dsd el punto d vista de kouji. todos mis caps desd el punto d vista d algun personaje, tal vez solo sean kouji y zoe, pero cualkier cosa aclarare al principio... weno, sin mas q decir:

**Capitulo 1**

**El reencuentro/un mal día no tal malo**

Nota: Lo que empieza mal, no necesariamente termina mal

"-¿Has tenido una de estas experiencias que te hacen sentir que algo malo va a pasar? Pues, esta es una de estas. Cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba caminando en un lugar que no conocía. Había viento… y mucha niebla. No podía ver bien por donde caminaba, sin embargo no planeaba parar. Tenía la sensación de que estaba buscando algo pero no tenía idea de qué… hasta que pude ver un cuerpo en el suelo. No tenía rastros de haberse movido antes, pero había algo en ella que me decía que ya la había visto. No era muy común tener el cabello color rojo sangre o tener la piel tan clara, pero algo en ella me hacía pensar que ya la había visto en algún lugar… aún preguntándome todo eso, no dejé de caminar y acercarme cada vez más a esa chica.

Vi su piel sin rastro de expresión ni color, pero se veía tan desprotegida que no pude evitar por un segundo acercar mi mano a su mejilla, y por un segundo, tocarla. Mala idea. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y se paró tan rápido que no me di cuenta de cuando terminé en el suelo. Se encontraba parada con tanta gracia que parecía estar flotando. El viento hacía que su cabello se moviera de un lado a otro al igual que un sencillo vestido blanco que llevaba puesto. Era impresionante ver todo ese movimiento y ver su cara inexpresiva viendo en algún punto sobre su cabeza. Yo solo me quedaba viéndola estúpidamente desde abajo buscando su rostro. Bajó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y luego los abrió lentamente para dirigirme su mirada, me tendió una mano de ayuda. Sus ojos eran un color innombrable. Iba entre verde césped hasta azul cielo, pasando por cada una de las tonalidades. Me quedé hipnotizado viéndolos hasta que y solo así logré entenderlo.

Cómo olvidar esos ojos. Me paré de la impresión al recordarlo viendo su mano tendida hacia mi hasta después de levantarme.

-Usagi- La llamé por su nombre y ella reaccionó dirigiéndome una mirada preocupada. Mi cerebro no analizó la situación, solo actué impulsivamente haciéndole mil preguntas, pero…

-No tengo mucho tiempo- Parecía tratar de explicarme que tenía que evitar un suceso pero no tenía la mas mínima idea de que era. Solo escuchaba su voz diciendo "tienes que evitarlo". No sabía que me causaba mayor estrés: no entender de lo que hablaba o no poder usar ese poco tiempo para hablar con ella. Como sea el tiempo pareció acabar tan rápido como llegó. Empezó a alejarse pero no dejó de hablarme ni de extender los brazos. Entendí en ese momento que no la volvería a ver jamás, pero no lo podía dejar todo así. Corrí con toda mi alma para alcanzarla. No iba a permitir que me dejara atrás como si nada hubiera pasado. Comencé a sentirme cansado pero no iba a parar. Por más que sentía que el corazón me iba a explotar o que caería en cualquier instante al suelo, pero no baje la velocidad. Cerré los ojos y me empecé a insultar a mi mismo para no perder fuerza. Por un segundo sentí que fui aún más rápido y que al fin la pude alcanzar. Sentía su piel tibia sobre mis manos que la abrazaban sin ganas de dejarla escapar. Recordé el instante en que toqué su rostro, pero en ese momento, estaba frio. No sabía qué le había pasado. Por un segundo dudé si de verdad era ella y al abrir los ojos…"

-¿qué sucedió?- Kouichi interrumpió el suspenso de mi narración.

-Eso no importa

-¿_cómo que no importa_?- Kouichi me miró enojado. Lo había despertado para contarle ese raro sueño. No aguanta nada. Se puso a decir incoherencias perdiendo cada vez más la conciencia hasta que lo callé con un "ya duérmete" y cayó dormido en unos minutos mientras yo me preguntaba cómo demonios lo hacía. Estoy seguro que no puede ser normal poder dormirse con tanta facilidad.

De nuevo me encontraba acompañado del silencio y la oscuridad. Mis ideas me sofocaron de nuevo. Estaba casi seguro que el día siguiente tendría algo especial, y si me preguntaran, diría que sería algo malo, no es que normalmente crea en las advertencias de un sueño, pero desde el fondo de mi podía sentirlo.

Comencé de nuevo a pensar en ella. Seguro estaba bien y que no tendría ninguna estúpida preocupación como yo en este momento, pero aún así me sentía mal por lo que le había hecho. Cada vez que lo recuerdo vuelvo a sentir la amargura y la soledad. A veces se me olvida pero cuando todo se vuelve silencio y me encuentro solo de alguna manera, mis pensamientos vuelven al mismo lugar… Solo espero que algún día me puedas perdonar.

No sé en qué momento quedé dormido. Solo sabía que no quería levantarme, no hoy. A pesar de que sabía que ya era el día siguiente, aún estaba oscuro y no planeaba levantarme pronto. Me encontraba demasiado cómodo en la posición en que me encontraba, rodeado de sábanas y almohadas, además me encontraba muy cansado por no dormir bien. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados cuando escuché unas patas de gato entrar a la habitación, que a pesar de ser casi imperceptibles, una persona a la que le irritan los gatos (como yo, por ejemplo), puede notar cualquier señal de su odiosa presencia.

Empecé a sentir como golpeaba mi cola de caballo desde la parte de debajo de la cama, lo cual era muy molesto. La golpeaba como si fuera un juguete para gato. Podía sentir como se movía de un lado a otro. Pensé un moverme, pero en ese momento se desató una guerra dentro de mí. Una parte de mí suficientemente perezoso para no querer moverse contra otra parte de mí que realmente odia los gatos, y como la pereza sola no logra demasiado, ganó la parte que odia a los gatos. Giré mi cuerpo dejando mi cabello fuera de alcance y dejando una sonrisa donde antes estaba el juguete de ese demonio peludo.

Sentí como sus malvadas patitas subieron a la cama e iban caminando. No había notado que tenía más cabello sobre mi rostro hasta que la bola de pelo malvada dio un zarpazo. El dolor sobre mi nariz era inhumano. Sí, ese monstruo pagaría por lo que me había hecho. La pereza murió en ese momento y me puse a perseguir al gato solo para atraparlo y hacerlo pedacitos.

-¡Kouichi! ¡Voy a matar a tu gato!- solo escuché un "no lo creo" o "¿de nuevo?" proveniente de una montaña de sábanas que parecían despertarse algo sarcásticas. Sinceramente no me importaba, mi prioridad era acabar con la vida del perverso felino. Kouichi corrió detrás de mí apenas escuchó ese ruido que hacen los gatos cuando están asustados.

-¡no lo mates, es solo un gato!

Precisamente eso es suficiente como para que yo quisiera matarlo.

Nos encaminábamos cada uno a nuestra respectiva escuela sobre la bicicleta de Kouichi, y como era suya yo tendría que ir atrás. No era esa la razón por la cual estaba de tan mal humor, era el hecho de tener una estúpida bandita en la nariz para "curar" (o más bien tapar) el pequeño recuerdo de la malévola mascota de mi hermano.

-vamos, ya es tarde- lo apresuré como reflejo

-No se nos hubiera hecho tarde de no ser porque te metiste con mi gato

-¿perdón? Primero que nada tu gato se metió conmigo, y segundo, siempre te quedas dormido en el baño y yo jamás te digo nada

-ese es el problema, me quedo dormido, no me dices nada y termino faltando a un examen a primera hora

-fue solo una vez

-¡fue examen de física!

Mi menté volvió de nuevo a ese día, y volvía ver la cara de frustración de Kouichi… no, el presente era mejor. Bueno, quizás esta vez yo estaba mal, pero estaba suficientemente enojado para no reconocerlo. Él se calmó un poco para luego anunciar nuestra llegada a la escuela.

-¿Paso por ti al rato?

-No, voy a casa de papá

-Bueno, hasta luego

-hasta luego

Una tercera voz apareció

-¡Hasta luego Kouichi!

-Takuya ¿en qué momento apareciste?

-ahorita ¿porqué?

Takuya estudiaba conmigo desde que empezamos el instituto y por supuesto, el 99.9% de las veces llegaba tarde. Si a eso se le sumara más del 0.1% de mala suerte que me rodeaba hoy… Ambos volteamos a ver el gran portón de la escuela cerrándose.

Corrimos con el alma a través de los pasillos vacíos hasta entrar a un salón con el letrero "1-B".

-Disculpe- Takuya de perdonó apenas abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un bullicio de adolescentes sin ninguna clase de profesor.

-¿qué demonios?

-eso mismo digo- me contestó mi amigo

Me exprimía los sesos mientras llegaba a mi asiento ¿por qué demonios no estaba el profesor?

-ah, es cierto- Takuya me contestó desde su lugar, delante de mí y me dejó con una cara de confusión –hoy es viernes.

-y eso significa qué…

-que tenemos gramática a primera hora, y el profesor-

-siempre llega tarde- me dejé caer en el asiento mientras daba un gruñido. Mi predicción era cierta. Hoy sería un mal día. –Takuya ¿por qué no me dijiste antes?

-no me acordaba, solo podía pensar en que hoy empiezan las vacaciones de verano- ¿vacaciones de verano? ¡No me acordaba de eso!

-¡es cierto! Entonces hoy no puede ser un día tan malo

Una nueva voz me habló desde atrás y a mi gusto era igual de irritante a la persona a la que le pertenecía

-Señor Minamoto- me puse rígido del susto. Por supuesto que conocía esa voz.- Podrá ser que hoy vayan a empezar las vacaciones de verano, pero eso no es una razón para debilitarse en sus estudios

La pregunta aquí fue formulada por el genio que tengo por amigo, el cual a veces desearía que no tuviera una boca tan grande

-¿qué hace usted aquí?

Cabe mencionar que la momia que nos atosigaba en ese preciso instante era mejor conocida como Arisawa-sensei, la profesora de física. Con sus malignos ojos negros cubiertos por un par de gafas que parecían ser más viejos que ella (lo cual dudo) miró al "genio" de la clase y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-El señor Ishida no podrá asistir hoy- dijo en tono para que el resto de la clase lo escuchara, haciendo que todos se prepararan para gritar de felicidad.-Por eso yo les daré la clase de gramática de hoy

Todo el salón contuvo la respiración. Odio mi vida. Mientras la profesora ordenaba que abriéramos nuestros libros en alguna página yo me hundía en mi pesimismo borrando toda esperanza. Creía que no podía ser peor. En eso Takuya volteó a verme un poco confundido.

-¿porqué tienes una bandita en la nariz?

Mi presentimiento simplemente tenía razón, no cabía duda. Esté iba a ser un muy, muy, muy, mal día.

La campana sonó. Todos los estudiantes salieron con prisa hacia su libertad, y entre esa multitud nos encontrábamos Takuya y yo arrastrando nuestros ánimos.

-Me duelen los brazos de tanto escribir

-A mí la cabeza ¿te he dicho lo irritante que me parece la voz de Arisawa-sensei?

Mientras frotaba mis sienes, un grito al fondo interrumpió la respuesta de Takuya

-Minamoto, Kambara ¿juegan soccer?

Takuya aceptó con más energía de la que creía que le quedaba. Qué suerte que el soccer se jugara con las piernas en vez de con los brazos, a menos claro que sea uno arquero. De acuerdo, observación estúpida. Después de llegar a la conclusión de que estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con él, le dije a Takuya que no iría a jugar soccer. Con la suerte que había tenido el día de hoy seguro terminaba tragándome el balón (no, ni yo creo que eso fuese posible, pero así de mal creía que me estaba yendo). Decidí cambiar un cansado, molesto, y agitado partido por un simple paseo.

Me encantaba ir caminando a ese lugar, desde ahí uno podía observar a los niños jugando y a los adultos descansando. Ese parque estaba rodeado de árboles que por detrás parecían un bosque completo. El viento soplaba con delicadeza la calidez del verano. Al cruzar el puente uno podía ver su reflejo en el rio que se encontraba algunos metros abajo. El sonido del agua, la frescura del viento y la sombra de mi árbol favorito. Ese árbol traía tantos recuerdos buenos como malos, pero siempre sentía la misma tranquilidad al recargarme en él para sentarme. Cerré los ojos para sentir por fin una paz que no había podido saborear en todo el día. La risa de los niños llegó y vino con el viento. Era como si simplemente el tiempo no afectara este lugar. En un momento sentí un ligero golpe en la coronilla. Un minuto después una poco misericordiosa lluvia había cubierto todo el parque dejándome completamente mojado en solo unos instantes. Ahí llegué al tope…

-¿¡he hecho algo malo!?

Era tan irónico que era patético. Tal vez tragarse un balón no hubiera sido tan malo. Me dispuse a levantarme cuando la vi. Una chica de cabello rubio que le llegaba aproximadamente arriba de la cintura. Ella se detuvo a la mitad del puente que yo antes había cruzado. Agarró Fuertemente el barandal del puente y miró hacia el rio haciendo que me preguntara qué buscaba en él. Alzó una pierna y la colocó sobre el barandal ¿qué demonios hacía? Subió la otra pierna al barandal y tratando de mantener el equilibrio se fue enderezando poco a poco dejando ver la gracia de su figura. No entendí su intención hasta que la vi dejarse caer lentamente. Me encontré gritando "no" y antes de que supiera cómo llegué ahí, había dado un salto al río. Solo podía pensar en algunas palabras demasiado obscenas como para mantenerlas en mi mente. Mi corazón se aceleró como si tuviera que proteger mi vida en vez de la de una desconocida. La sostuve de sus brazos mientras tenía la leve impresión de que ella luchaba por liberarse, lo cual también pudo haber sido culpa de la corriente del río.

No estoy muy seguro de cómo, llegué a tierra dejando a la desconocida con cuidado en el suelo. Podía escuchar como mi pecho luchaba por obtener más aire, pero en cambio, la extraña no mostraba señas ni de intentarlo. Definitivamente eso era algo malo. Si no hacía algo pronto no hubiese servido de nada haber arriesgado mi vida por la suya. En un par de segundo capté lo que debía hacer. Miré para ambos lados. Quizá fuera para una buena causa, pero no estoy acostumbrado a andar besando desconocidas para salvarles la vida. Repasé mentalmente una clase de primeros auxilios de la escuela. Presioné su pecho y seguí los movimientos que había recordado. Le di respiración de boca a boca esperando sinceramente que funcionara. Ella escupió un poco de agua y fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos. Miré ese par de turquesas pulidas y no pude pensar nada con coherencia excepto las palabras "ojos" y "lindos". Me parecía imposible alejar mi mirada de sus ojos como si me hubieran atrapado. En algún lugar debí de haber visto unos ojos así. No, no podría ser que los hubiera visto antes para luego ignóralos. La sostuve entre mis brazos mientras ella me miraba. Esbocé algo así como una sonrisa. Ella solo parpadeó, abrió sus dulces y pequeños labios rosas y me dijo de la última forma en que puede imaginarlo "¡¿qué demonios acabas de hacer?!"

-¡¿quién te crees que eres?!

Mi cerebro simplemente no podía captar lo que sucedía

-¡Soy la persona que te acaba de salvar la vida!

-¿¡no pensaste que tal vez no quería ser salvada!? ¡Tú no me conoces, no sabes nada de lo que he vivido y menos todo lo que he sufrido! ¡Seguro tu vives feliz con toda la gente que amas!

A pesar de todo lo que me resistí, lance un bufido

-No tienes ni idea de lo que es sufrir y vienes aquí a hacerte la víctima. Te recuerdo que tú tampoco me conoces.

Ella me miró confundida. Suavizó su mirada y se paró para luego tenderme la mano. No sé porque la gente no entiende que no me agrada el contacto físico con gente que desconozco. Para no gastar saliva simplemente me paré y me dispuse a irme

-¿pero qué te…? ¿Kouji? -Detuve mi camino. ¿Cómo demonios sabía mi nombre? La volteé a ver sumamente confundido y ella me dedicó una tímida sonrisa. -¿no me recuerdas?

Me quedé en silencio y luego hice para un lado la cabeza

-soy- una nueva voz la interrumpió

-¡Izumi, mi Izumi!

Ella bajó la mirada bastante apenada. Según lo que entendía de la escena ella era su madre. De acuerdo, eso era inevitablemente gracioso, pero en vez de reír solo puse una sonrisa avergonzada. Me recordó a Satomi, mi madrastra. Siempre tan cariñosa y preocupándose por cosas innecesarias solo para demostrar cuanto le importan las personas.

-¿qué haces hasta aquí toda empapada?

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe. Pude leer en sus ojos sus pensamientos "¿cómo se supone que le diga?"

-yo…

-Ella cayó al río

Me volteó a ver sorprendida. Demonios. Hasta este momento no me había percatado de lo que hacía. Estaba cubriéndola como si realmente quisiera hacerlo.

-¿tú le ayudaste?- Su madre volteó a verme con una mirada llena de preocupación mientras yo me preguntaba qué demonios haría ahora- ¿tu salvaste a mi bebé, verdad?

-yo… yo no hice nada, solo le ayudé a levantarse

Ella derribó mi barrera de espacio personal y me dio uno de esos abrazos maternales llenos de gratitud.

-descuide señora, yo no- La señora me soltó y luego Izumi caminó hacia mi

-te equivocas… hiciste demasiado.- Sus ojos estaban llenos de gratitud y sus labios me mostraron una sonrisa. Las dos se fueron poco a poco mientras yo me quedé viendo que se marcharan. Izumi… para ese momento pude recordar todo de ella. Al parecer la vida le había dado algunos golpes. Solo espero que no vuelva a intentar una idiotez así, y que tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar… Demonios. Ya era realmente tarde y yo todavía llevaba mi uniforme mojado. Posiblemente mi Padre me mate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

weno, eso fue todo. espro q les aia gustado, dejen review y no sean mui duros. dpndiendo d los review veo si sigo :P

biies!!!


	2. confusion o amistad

**WOOHOOO **sere sincra, ya tnia listo el cap q planeaba subir cuando subi el antrior, pro lo lei y no me guzto asi q volvi a empzar dsd cerooo... por eso tard un pokito. los siguients caps ia los tngo liztos algunos, pro iwal los leo y no me gustan y los vuelvo a empzar asi q por favor sean pacients conmigo. Una nota: los 3 asteriscoz (***) marcan q cambia kien cuenta la istoria. en ezte caso, empieza desd el punto d vista d zoe y luego pasa al d kouji

**muajaja...** Y ez aqui dond entro en mi fic... en ezt cap saldra un nuevo prsonaje invntado x mi pro no lez dire naa d eze prsonaje, mejor q ustds c formen sus ideaz... y bien aquí ezta:

**Capitulo 2**

**Confusión/Amistad**

Nota: Si las penas con pan son menos, ¿cómo sería todo con un pastelillo?

Miraba por la ventana de mi habitación en lo que me sentaba en el marco. Fulminaba con la mirada al horizonte esperando que de algún lugar pudiera salir una respuesta. "¿¡cómo es que fui a parar con Kouji Minamoto cuando estuve a punto de quitarme la vida!?"… ahora no estaba de lo más orgullosa por esa elección, pero en su momento me pareció la única salida, claro que lo último que me espere justo después de que me raptaran los extraterrestres y que me tragara un agujero negro era encontrarme a ese chico serio que conocí en primaria. Si bueno, ahora que lo pienso la forma en que nos conocimos no fue la más lógica, pero el punto es que me había salvado la vida y que a pesar de todo no se comportó bien conmigo. Tampoco yo, pero yo estaba en un momento de crisis y al final le agradecí. Más extraño aún es pensar en el preciso instante en que recuperé la conciencia y sentí una presión en los labios. ¿Qué Kouji me besara? Eso no puede ser un beso, después de todo, la respiración boca a boca no cuenta como un beso ¿o sí?

-¡no, no puede ser!

-Izumi ¿te encuentras bien?

-eh, si mamá

Más incómodo aún que todo lo que pensaba en ese momento, era el hecho de que las paredes del departamento al que me acababa de mudar con mi madre fueran casi de papel y que todo lo que se diga en una habitación se escuche por toda la casa.

Decidí salir a dar un paseo, tomar aire, refrescar mis ideas, poner en orden mi cabeza y si todo salía bien buscar un trabajo de verano. Mis padres se acababan de separar (lo que explica en parte cómo me he comportado) y como estaba sola con mi mamá, ahora necesitaba dinero para mis cosas en vez de atacar a mi mamá. Di a parar frente a una linda puerta que tenía pegado en un ventanal a un lado "se solicita mesera". Ese era el café al que una vez fui con mi –ejem- Otaru Kamilla, un chico con el que salí un largo tiempo y que terminó conmigo en uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, si no es que el peor, pero basta de drama ¡Soy una nueva Zoe, lista para encarar cualquier cosa que la vida me ponga en frente! Si bueno, todo menos la cara de Kouji en ese momento. Me sostuve del marco de la puerta y no le di crédito a mis ojos. Piel clara, ojos azul oscuro, cabello del mismo color, largo. Luego se activó mi sentido común y llegué a la conclusión de que no podía ser Kouji debido a que esta aparición tenía un vestido de mesera, el cabello suelto y un pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Dudé un poco con las botas de combate que llevaba puestas, pero al final fue ella quien mi dio el veredicto con su voz de chica dulce mientras una mano iba y venía.

-¿me escuchaste? Dije que si te encontrabas bien

-lo lamento, estoy bien

-¿segura? Quedaste toda pálida de pronto.

-tranquila, estoy bien

Sonreí con los ojos cerrados y traté de reír un poco pero solo se escuchó una risa nerviosa. La chica solo me miró un par de segundos como si llevara un letrero en la frente que dijera "soy rara", pero luego me habló como si hubiera recordado algo.

-sí, bueno ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-ah, de hecho quería ver lo del trabajo

-en un momento traigo un formulario, espera aquí.

La chica se fue, así que tomé asiento y miré el lugar. Era agradable aunque no hubiera mucha gente. Olía a café y pastel y estaba decorado como si fuera una casa europea antigua, pero muy alegre y como la guinda del pastel se podía escuchar una melodía en vivo de fondo. La canción era simple pero completaba el ambiente de una forma muy cálida.

La chica volvió con un papel y yo lo llené sin dudar hasta que-

-¿para qué quieren mi talla de ropa?

Tomó su falda y la extendió como una niña pequeña presumiendo un vestido.

-adivina…

-¿son todos los uniformes azules?

-no, de hecho hay de distintos colores

-¿podrías mover tu influencia para que me toque un color lindo?

-no prometo nada, pero intentaré que no sea verde fosforescente con puntitos morados

-gracias

Reímos un poco y terminé de llenar mi solicitud. Ella la tomó y se fue con un adulto joven bastante atractivo. Le dio la forma y luego la mando a otro lugar. Me concentré de nuevo en la música. Había algo conocido en ella, no era la melodía, no era la letra… era la voz… Busqué con la mirada el escenario y después de colapsar un par de segundos llegué a la conclusión de que me estaba volviendo loca. Ahora veía a Kouji en cualquier sitio.

El chico terminó su canción y cruzó su mirada con la mía. Bajó rápido del pequeño escenario y se dirigió hacia a mí disgustado.

-¿qué haces aquí?

Después de un par de segundos capté el hecho de que era el verdadero Kouji y me encontré en un lugar un tanto incómodo

-yo… vine por el trabajo de mesera ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Miró su guitarra de manera un poco obvia. Observé bien su mirada y noté que estaba igual de incómodo que yo. De la nada salió de nuevo la chica y me apuntó dramáticamente.

-tú, fuiste aceptada, ten esto –me entregó una caja y luego apuntó dramáticamente a Kouji –tú, mañana hay ensayo.

-Ustedes –nos miró a ambos- ¿se conocen?

Kouji puso su puño encima de la cabeza de la chica y comenzó a revolverle el cabello en lo que ella se quejaba y daba manotazos al aire tratando de defenderse.

-tú, no me llames "tú"

-¡déjame en paz! ¡Te aprovechas de tu gigantez!

La realidad era que Kouji era alto, no excepcionalmente alto, pero definitivamente más alto que esta chica. Disfruté divertida el cuadro hasta que ella hizo un comentario

-¡déjame que vas a asustar a tu amiga!

Kouji me miró como si no recordara que me encontraba ahí para luego recobrar la compostura.

-y bien –continuó la otra chica en lo que se arreglaba un poco el cabello –en lo que planeo como vengarme de Kouji ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?

Kouji y yo nos quedamos dudando. Una melodía de una guitarra comenzó a sonar. Kouji tomó su celular y contestó.

-¿sí?... de acuerdo… uhm, trataré de llegar lo más antes posible… adiós

-tu papá

Kouji asintió luego de que la chica hablara

-espera un momento, Kouichi me encargó algo, ya vuelvo

Acto seguido, la chica se fue a la parte de atrás dejándonos solos. Kouji torció un poco la boca

-me habla mi padre con prisa y ella se toma su tiempo

-quizás se acordó hasta ahora

-eso o se está vengando

Solo por la expresión tan seria de Kouji no se me escapó una risa. La chica volvió con un CD en la mano

-Ten

-Es Greenday

-¿y qué tiene?

-uhm… nada, dámelo, tengo prisa

Kouji huyó con el CD dejándonos ahora a las dos solas. La chica se dispuso a irse a trabajar pero se detuvo a medio camino.

-Idiota

La miré tratando de comprenderla

-Kouji olvidó su celular y no puedo llevárselo ahora, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer –me miró rápido -¿podrías llevárselo?

-supongo, pero no sé donde vive

Tomó ágilmente una servilleta y una pluma que sacó de la nada y se puso a escribir. La rapidez con que me entregó la nota me hizo pensar que tal vez si se estaba vengando de Kouji cuando fue por el CD.

-Ten, arriba está la dirección de Kouji, si no está ahí intenta con la de abajo, ambas direcciones están cerca

-muy bien

Me volteé para irme

-y tu horario

-¡es cierto!

-de dos a cinco, trae tu caja

-¿qué tiene dentro mi caja?

-tu uniforme, ahora corre

Me fui rápido hacia la primera dirección y me dirigí hasta una casa bastante grande. Toqué el timbre y una mujer de lentes me abrió la puerta.

-buenas tardes ¿está Kouji?

-si, por supuesto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Izumi Orimoto

-Soy Satomi Minamoto, la mamá de Kouji, encantada

Me sonrió amablemente. Por un momento pensé que llamaría a Kouji y que eso sería todo, pero me sentó en la sala a platicar con ella. Era tan incómodamente amable que me recordaba a mi mamá.

Cuando creí que ya me estaba acostumbrando a la mamá de Kouji escuché una voz de fondo

-uhm, Sa-… mamá, creo que Izumi está un poco incómoda

Volteé y encontré a Kouji parado un tanto avergonzado sin la chaqueta que llevaba puesta antes

-por supuesto que no, si ambas estamos bien a gusto

Me tomé la libertad de no opinar y solo suspirar agradecida por la intromisión. Me pareció que Kouji me vio, pero solo me habló como si no lo hubiera notado

-de acuerdo… ¿qué se te orece Izumi?

Volteé rápido mostrando el pequeño aparato

-dejaste tu celular en el café y vine a traértelo

Revisó un poco en sus bolsillos descubriendo que se encontraban vacíos. Abrió un poco los ojos y me miró apenas sorprendido

-ni si quiera me había dado cuenta, gracias

A penas se lo entregué, comenzó a verlo. No estoy segura si revisaba el estado del celular, si estaba revisando sus mensajes y llamadas o si solo le dio por jugar con él, el caso es que una vez entregado el aparato, la habitación quedó en silencio excepto por el sonido de las teclas del celular. La mujer miró a su hijastro con una desaprobación casi infantil y me dirigió la mirada

-¿se te ofrece algo más? ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Seguramente esperaba en vano que Kouji se comportara tan caballerosamente, pero ella era suficientemente amable para los dos.

-no gracias pero…

-¿sí? –me acerqué a ella

-¿me prestaría su baño?

-por supuesto, solo que el de invitados lo están arreglando -¿el de invitados? ¡Mi departamento solo tiene un baño! –Kouji, ¿podrías llevarla a tu baño? Es el más cercano

De todos los baños que debía haber en esa gran casa, tenía que tocarme la suerte de que el más cercano fuera el del cuarto de Kouji, el que seguramente se disgustaría de que yo entrara

-está bien –me miró todavía con el celular en la mano mientras con la otra apuntaba unas escaleras. –el primer cuarto al subir las escaleras es el mío, dentro hay otra puerta que es la de mi baño

Por supuesto, demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Me aventuré con algo de prisa a la primera habitación a la que llegué y entré al baño lo más rápido que pude.

Al salir me di cuenta: Me encontraba en el cuarto de Kouji. Estaba en su santuario personal, en su espacio, y sobre todo, en una habitación cómoda y bastante bien decorada con muchos libros, Cds y un par de guitarras. Para ser un chico tan perturbador y con el que uno se siente tan poco cómodo, su cuarto era tranquilidad pura. Me acerqué a su escritorio y encontré un papel. Seguramente a él no le gustaría que lo leyera, pero, ya que no había nadie en el cuarto, y por ende nadie se enteraría…

_When I see your smile…_

_Tears run down my face…_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I have figured out_

_How this world turns could and breaks through my soul_

_I'll find… deep inside me I can be…_

_T__he one _

Escribí el último par de palabras tratando de imitar lo mejor que pude la letra de Kouji y dando una risa maléfica un tanto discreta. Jamás se enteraría de que puse mi mano sobre ese papel. Reí un poco más.

Miré a un lado en el escritorio y me encontré con un portarretratos con una foto de Kouji con su padre y su madrastra. Se notaba que la foto ya tenía tiempo, no solo por el hecho de que Kouji aún se veía como un niño al que yo conocí hace tiempo, si no porque tenía ese rostro de "peleado con la vida". Se veía muy serio y forzado en esa foto, pero en fin, era "una foto familiar". Extendí mi mano para tomar el portarretratos pero al tocarlo este giró y mostró otra foto que escondía a sus espaldas. En esta estaban Kouji, Kouichi y su madre, los tres sonriendo en un lugar que parecía la mesa de una cocina. Eso era realmente un cuadro familiar. Me detuve a ver un momento la foto. A pesar de que la foto era más reciente que la anterior, solo tendría como uno o dos años de diferencia, y en esta Kouji mostraba una sonrisa como de "¿estás tomando una foto?". No era la gran sonrisa, pero demostraba el hecho de que Kouji podía sonreír y no se veía mal haciéndolo. Era tierno verlo un poco más joven con una sonrisa en los labios… ¿qué demonios le sucedió para que se amargara de nuevo tan rápido? Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué había pasado con su famoso pañuelo? Lo traía en la primera foto, lo tenía agarrado en la segunda, pero ahora no usaba absolutamente nada en la cabeza, salvo su cola de caballo.

Le di un golpecito con el dedo al portarretratos lo que –no tengo idea de por qué –hizo que se cayera del escritorio dejando un crujido atrás. Definitivamente eso era algo malo. Me puse a gatas observando todas las piezas separadas y al encontrarle lógica, descubrí que no estaba roto, sino desarmado. Tomé las fotos para ponerlas en su lugar pero al alzar las dos cayó una tercera que seguramente había estado escondida entre las otras. Miré de cerca la fotografía y encontré el rostro de Kouji con una edad aproximada a la de la segunda foto con –quien lo diría –una sonrisa tan grande que no creí ver jamás en su rostro. Miraba con ternura a una chica que lo acompañaba: De cabello corto y rojo con unos ojos que me parecieron verdes, aproximadamente de su edad. Era linda con una sonrisa muy inocente. En una mano llevaba un paraguas para cubrir a ambos y en la otra… -la puerta se abrió de golpe y me dejó ver a Kouji

-Izumi –bajó su cabeza y me miró junto a los demás trozos algo sorprendido. Lo miré con la foto en manos esperando su reacción. Abrió la boca y dejó oír cómo se contenía en ese mismo instante.

-¿qué estás…?

-Lo lamento

Comencé a hablar y a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez con tal de que me tuviera piedad. Se agachó junto a mí para recoger los pedazos.

-déjalo así

-pero

-DÉJALO ASÍ

Dio su última palabra sin piedad. Yo solo me escabullí del cuarto y huí lo más rápido que pude a mi casa.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo para sacar mis llaves de la casa y me encontré con un papelito el cual me detuve a mirar al entrar a la casa. Era el de la dirección de Kouji, pero más abajo, justo debajo de donde decía "Casa de Kouichi" había una dirección casi idéntica a la mía. Tal vez era el destino, pero ¿qué se supone que hiciera ahora? Para despejar su mente algunos salen a caminar, otros ven televisión, yo cocino y cocino en grandes cantidades. Tomé mi delantal y fui al ataque maquinando un plan para que Kouji no me odie más.

***

Miraba la televisión sin prestarle mucha atención, desparramado en el sofá del departamento de Kouichi. No le prestaba la mínima atención a la televisión, solo me hundía en mis pensamientos quedando cada vez de peor humor. Sonó la puerta.

-no te piensas dignar a abrir ni si quiera cuando estoy cocinando ¿verdad?

-a eso llamo telepatía entre gemelos

Kouichi hizo un puchero y se acercó a la puerta y fue bajando cada vez más la voz, lo que llamó mi atención. Estiré la cabeza tratando de ver algo pero nada. Moví la cabeza en busca de un rostro pero Kouichi se apoyó del marco de la puerta. Torcí la boca y me volví a concentrar en el televisor a averiguar si era posible estallarlo con la mente. Kouichi cerró la puerta cargando una pequeña caja blanca. No soporté la intriga

-¿quién era?

-a que no adivinas –levanté una ceja– ¿recuerdas a Izumi?

Torcí aún más mi boca

-¿le hiciste algo? Le dije que estabas aquí y aún así no quiso pasar

-no hice nada

-no deberías ser tan cruel con una chica como ella

-¡no hice nada! -Me miró con escepticismo

-de cualquier manera –me mostró la caja –me dijo que te diera esto

Le hice una seña para que me lanzara el paquete pero se acercó tranquilamente a mí y me lo entregó en las manos. Lo miré con extrañez y abrí el paquete encontrando un oloroso panecillo con las palabras "lo siento" escritas con betún. Busqué a Kouichi con la mirada y lo encontré sobre mi hombro sin disimular su curiosidad

-entonces ¿ella te hizo algo? –Me quedé observando el panecillo –si no lo quieres puedes dármelo

Rodeé el panecillo con mis brazos lanzándome del lado en el sofá y alejé a Kouichi con un pié dejándolo con un puchero de un niño llorón. Lo ignoré y saqué el panecillo de la caja en lo que desprendía un aroma agradable. Le di una pequeña mordida y me sorprendí.

-¿qué sucede? ¿No te gustó?

-no es eso –le di otra mordida –está rico

Seguí dándole bocados al dulce panecillo tan concentrado en su delicioso sabor que fue hasta que lo terminé que olfateé un nuevo aroma proveniente de la cocina. Otro aroma bastante diferente, pero solo podía significar que Kouichi quería ponerme de buen humor.

-¿Kouichi, estás haciendo…?

-Panes rellenos –hablamos al mismo tiempo, lo que normalmente me molesta, pero eso no importaba ahora. Yo solo quería comerme esas deliciosas bolas. De todos los deliciosos platillos que Kouichi sabe hacer, este era el que más me gustaba y él bien lo sabía, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: Kouichi quería que yo hiciera algo. Lo miré tratando de saber qué era…

-Kouji

-¿sí?

-Izumi fue muy linda al traerte ese panecillo y pues, estaba pensando –comenzó a poner mi tesoro en una bolsa de papel -¿no sería buena idea que tú también le dieras algo a cambio?

Dudé un poco, no quería ceder tan fácilmente y sinceramente no quería hacerlo, pero quería mi pan relleno. Kouichi me dio en las manos la bolsa de papel alejando mi atención de todo aspecto mientras me empujaba.

-vamos, si no te apuras se enfriarán y estos se disfrutan más cuando aún están calientes ¿me oíste?

Cerró la puerta del departamento en mí cara haciendo que por fin prestara atención a lo que estaba pasando: me sacó del departamento.

-¡Maldito Kouichi! ¡Déjame entrar!

-no hasta que le entregues los panes a Izumi, número 236

-entonces me comeré todos aquí

-Kouji, soy tu hermano, sé que no comes tanto

Demonios

-Está bien iré

Me senté en el suelo y tomé un panecillo. Solo me tenía que quedar ahí un rato para que Kouichi creyera que me fui y luego guardar los panes para luego. Escuché unos golpecitos en una ventana cercana y volteé a ver. Kouichi me miraba saludándome con la mano. ¡Maldito Kouichi! Me di por vencido y me dirigí al departamento de Izumi. Toqué la puerta una vez y esta se abrió por el golpe. Pasé dudoso buscando a la rubia, pero en su lugar solo encontré una cocina hecha un desastre y una chica en medio con manchas de harina y chocolate por todos lados. Puse media sonrisa ante un cuadro tan gracioso.

-Izumi –llamé su atención al fin. Volteó a verme y me pareció que incluso una mancha de chocolate que tenía en la mejilla cambió a un color rojizo.

-¿q-qué haces aquí?

-la puerta estaba abierta… ten –le ofrecí un panecillo sin verla a la cara. No quería que notara lo incómodo que me sentía. Lo tomó dudosa y se quedó viéndolo algo preocupada mientras yo comía uno sin prestarle mucha atención.

-yo… lo lamento –comenzó –no debí tocar tus cosa-

Le puse su panecillo en la boca para que no siguiera hablando. Abrió los ojos muy sorprendida y no le quedó otra cosa que callar y comer.

-tranquila, todo está bien –le di otra mordida a mi panecillo

-Kouji

-¿Hm?

-esto está delicioso ¿tú los hiciste?

-creí que sabías que no cocino bien. Los hizo Kouichi –bocado- me encantan

Viré a verla y ella me dirigió una sonrisa con la cual fue difícil no sonrojarse. Tomé otro panecillo de la bolsa y se lo di

-¿otro?

-gracias

Sonreí para mis adentros. No tenía idea de porque pero comencé a sentirme bien, calmado, y por supuesto, sin hambre. Izumi era una persona graciosa y tranparente. Era divertido como actuaba frente a las situaciones, y era fácil saber qué estaba pensando. Incluso su letra en la hoja de papel en mi cuarto era un tanto predecible, y aunque al principio eso me enojó aún más, luego agradecí que terminara ese verso que jamás en vida podría haber terminado.

Un dolor en mi pecho comenzó. ¿Era el destino o una broma cruel de alguien superior?

* * *

muajajaja saben q ez gracioso? q ustdes no sepan lo que pensaba kouji al final y yo si!!! weno ia, si me sigo burlando me odiaran... dejen review pliz y zi les gusta la musik les djo un par d knciones q me suenan a este cap: Absolutly(story of a girl)-nine days y simpathy-goo goo dolls, al fin y al cabo est fic c pondra mas musikal adlante. weno eso ez too, alimentenc sanament y sigan leiendo mi fic


	3. incomodidad o la otra cara

**See...** recuerdan q dije q posiblement lea los dmas caps, los borrara y voviera empezar desd cero... si paso... bueno, el punto es que ya estoi d vuelta y les kiero agradcr a la gent q me a stado mandando reviews... TOT los amo. Grax a HikariY, glitter, SofiixBadgirl, y Lord-Zain-Takari-Kozumi. Bien ahora comentarios extras: en el cap pasado les dije q conocrian a un personaje nuevo y q keria q c isieran su propia idea, pro mui a proposito, a penas lo conocieron. En este cap la van a conocr mejor. este cap empieza desd el punto d vista d zoe y termina en el de kouji... weno, nos vemos abajo ahora:

**Capítulo 3**

**Incomodidad/la otra cara**

Nota: Cada moneda tiene dos lados

Salí corriendo de mi casa con la caja en manos. Vi mi muñeca y me di cuenta de que no traía reloj. Luego de pensar lo boba que era tomé mi celular. 2:10. Si bien, le agradé a la chica del café ayer, hoy seguro me mataría. Primer día de trabajo y llego tarde. Algo curioso es que no lograba recordar su nombre, pero eso perdió importancia cuando entré por esa puerta y vi su rostro serio viéndome. Lo más terrorífico de esa expresión, es que se parecía a la de Kouji. Ya había lidiado con ese rostro casi todo el día anterior, pero eso no le quitaba efecto a la mirada.

Traté de ignorarlo y me cambié para comenzar a trabajar. Me detuve a mirarme en un espejo el lindo uniforme color rosa. Con la falda ancha y el delantal, me sentía un poco lolita, pero se veía increíblemente lindo.

-¡Izumi!

Salí corriendo a trabajar atendiendo a la gente, trayendo cafés, postres y platos, muchos, mucho platos. Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar más y más personas ¡¿cómo era posible que hubiera tantas personas todavía en la ciudad?!

Luego de un rato de trabajo extremo, el café se vació completamente dejando solo poca gente dentro. Di un suspiro y me senté un momento. Busqué a mi compañera y la encontré contando dinero detrás de la caja. Me acerqué a ella un poco temerosa esperando a ver su reacción al verme. No alejó su mirada de los billetes. Abrí la boca.

-entonces –habló antes de que saliera algún sonido de mi garganta -¿qué te pareció tu primer día?

-pues… creo que estuvo bien

-¿bien? ¡La gente se volvió loca! Hace rato que no venía tanta gente. Eso acaba con mis nervios pero –alzó unos billetes –todo tiene su lado bueno

Sonrió de una forma que me recordó un poco a un gato. Era difícil saber qué edad tenía y mas con esa actitud cambiante.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-cumplo 16 en septiembre

-¿de verdad? Pensé que eras más grande que yo

-exageras, son cuatro meses

-sí, suelo –espera -¿cómo sabes en qué mes nací?

-La solicitud que llenaste ayer ¿qué te hizo pensar que era mayor que tú? Soy más bajita

-sí, bueno, es por cómo te has comportado toda la tarde

-¿a qué te refieres?

No quería usar una palabra que la pudiera ofender, no solo para no ser una mala persona, sino porque ya había conocido su temperamento. Puso la cabeza de lado con una expresión confundida

-¿mandona?

Comenzamos a reírnos sabiendo que esa era la palabra

-lo lamento –comenzó –este trabajo me estresa, pero generalmente soy agradable con la gente que me agrada

-¿entonces te agrado?

-sí, eres…

-¿torpe?

Rió un poco negando con la cabeza

-¿distraída?

-un poco, pero-

-¡bocona!

-eso es estar consciente de tus defectos. No, la palabra que busco creo que es… inesperada

-¿eso es bueno o malo?

Rió un poco

-ambos. Bueno, basta. No nos hemos presentado correctamente –extendió su mano –mucho gusto, mi nombre es Akira Yagami, alias Aki.

Sonrió con los dientes. Le di mi mano y ella comenzó a sacudirla

-Aunque creo que ya lo sabes, yo soy Izumi Orimoto, alias Zoe

-Sí, ya lo sabía, pero no importa. Ya era momento de presentarnos –puso una cara cómicamente enojada –ya que Kouji no tuvo la decencia de presentarnos

-Es cierto, tú también lo conoces

Asintió

-¿cómo lo conociste?

Ah… no, no me creería

-En un campamento ¿y tú?

-éramos compañeros en primaria. Desde algo así como a los nueve

-Eso es dos años antes que yo ¿es muy diferente ahora?

-es más alto

Comenzamos a reír

-eso y traía el cabello más corto

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-si ¿conoces a Kouichi? –Asentí –así de "corto", pero Kouji no se peinaba de lado, por eso siempre tenía el cabello en la cara. Recuerdo que el día que lo conocí estábamos en clase de educación física y como traía todo el cabello en la cara no vio que le iba a dar un balón en la cabeza, así que lo empujé, pero ambos caímos en grava y nos lastimamos un poco. Nos llevaron a la enfermería y nos dejaron solitos hasta que llegara la enfermera. Traté de hacerle plática pero comenzamos a discutir. En eso se voltea y me dice "niña estúpida" con su cara de pocos amigos. Me molesté tanto que apreté mi pequeño puñito y-

Las risas comenzaron a llenar el lugar

-¿golpeaste a Kouji?

Levantó un dedo y sonrió casi orgullosa

-justo en la cara

Reímos un poco más

-lo más gracioso del asunto es que él jamás había peleado con un niña, así que en vez de defenderse se puso una mano en su mejilla que le acababa de golpear y me miró con cara de que-no-lo-creía y me dijo todavía para entenderlo "¡me golpeaste!"

Comencé a reírme. Era difícil pero gracioso imaginar a Kouji como un niño confundido. Aki comenzó también a reírse con el recuerdo.

-hablando del rey de roma

Kouji entró por la puerta principal con la mirada perdida, pero poco a poco comenzó a concentrarse en Aki

-¿qué decían de mí, engendro?

¿Engendro?

-nada, tu sabes, haciendo nuevos amigos –miró un momento su mirada irritada –o quizás no… le estaba contando que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo

Kouji puso una mirada cautelosa

-aja

-y de anécdotas de la infancia

La chica puso cara de inocencia

-no le habrás…

Aki solo sonrió con malicia. Kouji abrió mucho los ojos algo sonrojado y volteó a verme. Comencé a resistir la risa, pero Aki soltó una carcajada. Kouji volteó de nuevo hacia Aki apretando los puños y bajando la cabeza. Apuntó hacia otro sitio y le gritó completamente rojo.

-¡Ya ve a cambiarte!

Ella se dio la media vuelta y se fue todavía riendo.

-Izumi –la voz de Aki sonaba desde algún punto atrás –ya acabó nuestro turno, te puedes cambiar

-ok

Me dirigí yo también a cambiarme cuando vi a Kouji mirando hacia otro lado sonrojado. Era cruel, pero gracioso.

Luego de cambiarme me encontré con una Aki más informal sacudiendo a un Kouji todavía enojado viendo hacia otro lado

-¿sigues enojado?

-si

-ten, es tu dinero de tu presentación de ayer

-no puedes comprar tu perdón

Aki hizo un puchero

-y si consiguiera uno de esos pastelillos de Kouichi

Kouji al fin viró hacia Aki. Decidí hablarles

-¿están esperando algo?

-si –Aki me sonrió –quería preguntarte si querías venir a nuestro ensayo

-¿ensayo? ¿De qué?

Aki empujó con su hombro a Kouji y le habló torciendo la boca

-¿no le habías dicho?

-no

Viraron a verme de nuevo

-tenemos algo así como una banda y este amargado –apuntando a Kouji –es el guitarrista. Y bien ¿vas?

Sonreí

-claro ¿dónde es?

Aki apuntó a lo lejos con cara de hablar de un lugar distante

-en una tierra lejana y desconocida-

-en la bodega de aquí atrás

Kouji la interrumpió cortantemente y Aki lo miró irritada

-Kouji, lo arruinaste

-¿hay una bodega aquí atrás?

-sí, solo sígueme

Seguí a los dos a través de una puerta que no había notado y llegamos a una bodega bastante grande. Fueron prendiendo las luces y divise una figura recostada sobre lo que parecían unas cajas negras. Kouji se acercó un poco.

-¡Kouichi, despierta! ¡Dijiste que llegarías temprano para conectar todo, pero no hiciste nada!

-¡no grites! –Kouichi se fue levantando mientras bostezaba –ya tengo suficiente con tus gritos matutinos

-todo es culpa de ese demonio peludo

-es un gato y su nombre es JUE

-no me importa cómo se llama esa-

-¡CHICOS! –La voz de Aki hizo eco en todo el lugar –por favor compórtense, tenemos visitas

Ella me apunto con el pulgar. Ambos chicos dieron un suspiro al mismo tiempo como buenos gemelos. Kouichi luego me saludó con la mano mientras Kouji se adelantaba a conectar las cosas

-Kouichi, ayuda a Kouji a mover los amplificadores.

-sí, señora

¿Cómo era posible que dos personas tan parecidas físicamente fueran tan distintas? Siguieron conectando, moviendo y afinando cosas hasta que Aki dio la sentencia

-bueno chicos, ya es hora

Kouichi sacó un par de palitos de madera y se sentó detrás una batería color negra. Aki sacó un algo similar a una guitarra azul pero según lo que entendí, era un bajo. Kouji tomó una funda y sacó una guitarra color blanca que incluso para una desconocedora de instrumentos musicales como yo, le parecía algo notable.

-¡Amaterasu! –Aki susurró emocionada

-¿eh?

-no le hagas caso –me habló Kouji –bautizó a mi guitarra así sin mi permiso

Amaterasu es la diosa japonesa del sol y se supone que su piel es blanca y radiante, justo como esa guitarra. No le quedaba mal, pero parecía que a Kouji no le agradaba. Al fin los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar dándole lugar a una canción. Kouichi parecía estar jugando y estarlo disfrutando, Aki tocaba el bajo que apenas podía percibir. Tomó el micrófono y comenzó a cantar con su dulce pero imponente voz y Kouji tocaba la guitarra como si hubiera nacido con ella pegada. Lo hacía ver tan fácil. Sus dedos bailaban rápidamente con destreza. Luego de un momento me di cuenta de que ni siquiera veía su mano, solo de vez en cuando checaba que seguía tocando. Era increíble.

La canción acabó y yo comencé a aplaudir.

-gracias, gracias –Aki hacía reverencias como una actriz –pero algo no estuvo bien

Viró hacia atrás con un dedo sobre la boca

-Necesitamos otro guitarrista

Kouji le lanzó una mirada llena de furia a Kouichi y se acercó a él sin duda con malas intenciones

-mira-

-Kouji, no lo dijo con esa intención. Yo también creo que sumarle otra guitarra a la banda sonaría mejor

-¿no quieres un teclado? Encontrar talento no es fácil

-lo sé tan bien como tú, pero eso no es razón para que te pongas así.

Kouji viró para otro lado y se quedó en silencio.

-Tengo una idea –comenzó Aki –seguro están cansados ¿porqué no suspendemos el ensayo?

Kouichi alzó su mano

-apoyo la idea

-espero que no te moleste Izumi

-eh, no por supuesto que no, Aki. Yo solo quería escucharlos tocar así que yo ya me doy por servida

-¿Kouji?

-como quieran, yo me voy a quedar un rato más

-de acuerdo. Yo ya me voy. Deja abierto, al rato van a traer unas cosas. Adiós a todos.

Aki abrió un portón que daba directo a la calle y se fue

-Kouji –Kouichi tomó algunas de sus cosas –voy al departamento, mamá dijo que estaría bien si te quedas hoy

-ok, gracias. Al rato te hablo

Kouichi miró un poco preocupado a Kouji quien no despegaba su mirada de sus manos y su guitarra. Kouichi me miró y se despidió con la mano a lo que yo respondí de la misma manera. Dejó el lugar y ahora solo quedábamos Kouji y yo. Nadie dijo nada de que debía irme así que me senté a observar desde algunas cajas.

Kouji tocaba algunas melodías cortas y rápidas, como si pensara en otra cosa. Luego comenzó a tocar algunos acordes por separado con poca coherencia. Dio un suspiro y tomó su guitarra. Como si fuera tan natural como respirar comenzó a tocar unos acordes creando una melodía en forma. Era ligera pero tenía algo llamativo en ella. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. El eco de la guitarra solo hacía mejor al sonido. Me apoyé en una caja y en un segundo caí al suelo con otras cajas encima convirtiendo la música en ruido.

Kouji se acercó rápidamente y levantó algunas cajas

-¿estás bien?

-sí, creo que sí

Me ayudó a levantarme y luego de verme sospechosamente unos minutos decidió hablarme

-¿qué haces aquí?

Buscaba una excusa tartamudeando mientras apuntaba a la salida con el pulgar. Kouji volteó a ver y al parecer, un milagro me salvó de una situación todavía más incómoda que la de ahora. Afuera estaba lloviendo, lo que daba lugar a dos opciones:

Salir a la lluvia y mojarme para luego caminar sola al departamento o

Quedarme encerrada con Kouji hasta que la lluvia pasara

Miré un momento a Kouji. El departamento no quedaba tan lejos. Sacudí mi cabeza. No había por qué tenerle miedo a Kouji, es sólo un chico, una chica pequeña como Aki pudo golpearlo y sobrevivir.

-eh, Kouji

-¿sí?

-Eso que tocaste hace un momento

-estaba improvisando

-pues, estuvo bien

-ah, gracias

Silencio incómodo.

-¿de casualidad estás molesto con Kouichi por alguna razón?

-no… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-bueno, los vi más distantes que de costumbre

-…tal vez todo es culpa del gato

-¿el gato?

Me volteó a ver de golpe. Al parecer solo pensaba en voz alta, pero siguió hablando en lo que acomodaba su guitarra en su funda

-Kouichi iba caminando un día que estaba lloviendo y comenzó a escuchar maullidos. Siguió el sonido y volvió a casa con el gato. Lo alimenta, juega con él y lo deja vivir en su departamento. El problema es que yo odio los gatos y pues, él ya se encariñó con él

-pero ¿no pueden arreglarlo? ¿No hay una forma en que los dos queden felices?

Me miró

-él de verdad ama a su gato y yo de verdad los odio

-pero ¿no has intentado hablar con él?

-es que… me parece que últimamente ha estado raro

Miré su rostro y recordé la mirada de preocupación de Kouichi al verlo. Tal vez el que había estado raro era otro

-¿cuál crees que sea la razón?

Se quedó pensando un momento

-he tenido sueños extraños

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿pesadillas?

-no exactamente, lo que sucede es que normalmente no sueño entonces despierto a Kouichi

-entonces él tampoco duerme bien y se pone de mal humor

-sí, me acabo de dar cuenta

-también lo noté un poco preocupado por ti

-¿preocupado?

Me miró sorprendido, luego bajó la cabeza con un poco de cariño en los ojos. Parecía distante en algún recuerdo, pero no quería volver al monótono silencio

-¿y esos sueños de que tratan?

Me vio y me pareció que se sonrojó un poco

-nada importante –miró para fuera desviando mi atención –mira, dejó de llover

Quizás esa milagrosa lluvia no solo me había salvado a mí de pasar un momento incómodo, pero no me iba a sentar a preguntarle de su sueño. Ahora solo pensaba en dirigirme al fin a mi hogar.

-Izumi –me detuve de tan solo escuchar su voz -¿te molesta si te acompaño?

-no, por supuesto que no, pero te tengo una pregunta

-¿sí?

-¿desde cuándo eres tan caballeroso?

Se sorprendió y quedó rojo al instante. Se le escuchaba un tanto irritado.

-es que voy al departamento de Kouichi

-ah –reí un poco –debí imaginarlo

Reí un poco más y él me dirigió una sonrisa algo apenada

-¿te habían dicho que tienes una linda sonrisa?

Quedó rojo, no estoy segura si de enojo o de vergüenza. Me miró cómicamente irritado

-bueno ¿podrías dejar de esforzarte por incomodarme?

Comencé a reírme de su expresión. Nunca noté lo infantil que Kouji era realmente

-se dice gracias y no –le guiñé un ojo –es divertido

-¡oye!

Seguí riendo hasta que sentí un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Miré hacia arriba y comencé a ver cómo varias nubes grises dejaban caer de pronto varias gotas de lluvia. Sentí cómo me tomaron por el brazo y me dejaban apoyada en una pared bajo el techo de alguna tienda cerrada. Alcé la mirada y me encontré a tan solo unos centímetros del rostro de Kouji. Tenía apoyados sus brazos a ambos lados de mí y a pesar de poder sentir su respiración, él miraba hacia otro sitio.

De repente captó mi mirada y vi cómo una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro. Lo miré confundida dudando si Kouji era lo bastante malicioso como para aprovecharse de esa posición

-hablando de incomodidad, mírate ahora

Ahora la que quedó roja fui yo. Hice un puchero mientras él se iba apoyando a mi lado con una sonrisa victoriosa. Por más serio que fuera, era noble y tal vez un poco inmaduro

-supongo que así estás más cómoda

-gracias, que considerado

El sarcasmo era tan natural como la lluvia que iba callendo. Se veía tan fresca que daba ganas de estar debajo de ella. Pronto, di un salto fuera del techo y quedé empapada dando vueltas y riendo como una niña pequeña

-¿Izumi?

Me miraba con extrañez. Tomé uno de sus brazos y lo jalé haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y que saliera de una vez de ese techo. En pocos segundos Kouji estaba tieso bajo la lluvia, tanto que me hizo preocuparme. Quizás se había enojado.

-¿Kouji? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-es…

-¿eh?

-es…

Acerqué mi rostro a él

-¿es?

-¡ESTÁ HELADA!

Estallé de la risa apenas se escuchó el grito desesperado. Kouji se veía tan gracioso con los ojos tan abiertos, apretando los dientes y los puños. Su expresión se fue volviendo más normal, pero yo me seguía riendo. Se aclaró la garganta para distraer mi atención, pero yo todavía resistía la risa.

-como sea –comenzó –estaba a punto de decirte que los departamentos están aquí al lado

Miré hacia un lugar al que apuntaba. Ni si quiera lo había notado. Me sentí como una idiota total. Miré el rostro crítico de Kouji que esperaba a ver mi reacción. Sonreí nerviosamente y deje que una risa nerviosa saliera de mí apagándose cada vez un poco más hasta ahogarse en un suspiro. Creí que si le causaba gracia, tal vez no se volvería un momento tan incómodo como el de ahora, pero luego recordé que era Kouji con el que estaba y que definitivamente no reiría conmigo.

Viré a verlo para ver su reacción. Parecía estar algo sorprendido, pero luego de un par de segundos soltó una risa. Genial, no reía conmigo, sino de mí, lo miré bien y quedé sorprendida. De verdad se estaba riendo. Y no solo se estaba riendo, su risa era ligera y pura, tanto que de alguna forma me hizo reír a mí también

Jamás me había puesto a imaginar la risa de Kouji, y seguro que me iba ser difícil imaginar esa sonrisa en su cara y esa risa tan melodiosa. Era irónico, no solo el hecho de que me hubiera lanzado a la lluvia cuando pude haber llegado a mi casa seca y sin problemas, sino el hecho de que en ese momento estuviera en medio de la calle, bajo la lluvia, riéndome de mi misma con la persona más seria que alguna vez esperé conocer. Volteé a verlo de nuevo ¿era ese el mismo Kouji de toda la vida? Quizás se había vuelto loco, quizás yo me había vuelto loca y veía alucinaciones, o quizás ambos comenzábamos a ser amigos más cercanos.

Fuimos entrando a los departamentos cuando estornudó

-ahora te va a dar un resfriado por mi culpa

-descuida, le pediré algo de ropa a Kouichi

-¿no se molestaría?

-por tomar su ropa no, si se la pido. Ahora, si entro todo empapado al departamento…

Saqué un segundo mi lengua en forma de broma y luego sonreí

-No seas malo y arreglas las cosas con él para que no esté tan preocupado, tal vez es tu conciencia lo que no te deja tener lindos sueños.

Reí un poco y al fin me fui.

***

Giré sobre la cama. Genial, no tenía pesadillas pero tampoco podía dormir. Ya estaba todo oscuro y apenas se podía ver el contorno de las cosas en la habitación de Kouichi. "Tal vez era mi conciencia lo que no me dejaba tener lindos sueños". Maldita sea. Tal vez tenía razón. Miré para un lado para asegurarme de que Kouichi siguiera durmiendo y extrañamente estaba temblando, pero a mi parecer había demasiado calor. Lo oí susurrar un "no" y tomó con fuerza la sábana entre sus manos.

Lo tomé por su hombro y lo sacudí un poco para despertarlo de su pesadilla. Se sentó en la cama poniendo una mano sobre su frente para luego detenerse a ver su mano. La miré y en ella se encontraban un par de gotas. Busqué su rostro para preguntarle pero me quedé sin palabras al ver un par de gruesas lágrimas en su rostro

-¡Kouichi! ¿Estás bien?

Se quedó callado y algo sorprendido al notar sus propias lágrimas.

-¿qué soñaste?

Puso ambas manos sobre la cama e hizo memoria por unos segundos

-Era una linda chica pelirroja –sentí una presión en el pecho –estábamos corriendo bajo la lluvia

-pero, a ti no te gusta la lluvia

-ya lo sé, pero eso estaba haciendo hasta que…

No había razón para escucharlo, sabía cómo continuaba la historia. Era cómo un dejavú, pero experimentado por otra persona. Justo el recuerdo que diario lucho para olvidar. Me quedé callado, no quería escucharlo seguir…

-Kouji, no recuerdo qué sucedió luego

Sentí un raro alivio de pronto. Me miró un par de segundos dudoso y lo abracé más rápido de lo que pude razonar. No estoy seguro si entendió mis pensamientos o simplemente me siguió la corriente, pero me correspondió el abrazo. Ahora más que nunca debía dormir. Dejar mi mente en blanco, olvidarlo todo y dormir en paz, si no lograba dormir pronto todos esos pensamientos me atormentarían y no me dejarían dormir de nuevo…

* * *

MUAHAHAHA, amo el suspenso y creo q ia c dieron cuenta. otro detalle, me gusta el yaoi y la pareja koukou, asi q si los notan mui kriñosos pss ia sabn. mandenme sugerencias, criticas ideas y tomatazos plis, dejen review y rayen bonito (: cuentnme ke les parecio Aki (mi alter ego) o lo q c les ocurra, kiero oir su opinion en la istoria. weno, ia me canc asi q ia me voi. AIOX! (TRADUCCION: adios)


	4. melodía o acosadora

Lamento haber tardado tanto u.u pero sucedieron muchas cosas: la influenza, los examenes finales, subió el dolar... ok si, soy muy perezosa y no subi otro cap rapido, pero tengo mis razones!!! segun io, ia sabia como iba a seguir todo, pero tuve una epifania y no supe donde colocarla, asi que ahora are un cap mas de un n° planeado, pero en lo que elegia q acr tuve una crisis de escritor (crei que eran un mito, pero sorprendentement si existen) EN FIN, se que miz dramas personalez no son la razon xq stan leiendo esto asi que:

**Capítulo 4**

**Melodía/Acosadora**

Nota: En verdad, si no fuera por la música, habría más razones para volverse loco.

-Así que ¿te encontraste a Zoe?

-ahora está trabajando en el mismo café que otra amiga

-ya ha pasado mucho tiempo

Cinco o seis años desde que los conocí. Takuya era a pesar de todo mi mejor amigo desde todo ese tiempo. Estudiamos juntos la secundaria y ahora el instituto. Sin quererlo él había estado junto a mí en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, y aunque tuvo que lidiar con mi actitud, al final siempre terminábamos bien.

-fue un encuentro extraño –comencé

-si lo creo

Miré a Takuya tratando de imaginar el porqué de su actual mirada ausente. Recordé la última ocasión en que escuché de Izumi.

-espera ¿ustedes no eran…?

-tranquilo, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y éramos unos niños.

-tú sigues siendo un niño

-sí, pero si entre ustedes dos hay algo-

-¿¡QUÉ?!

Hace cinco años nos golpeábamos por cualquier estúpida pelea. Hace cinco minutos lo había golpeado por comenzar a molestar. Si bueno, en cinco años pueden pasar muchas cosas, pero mi amistad con Takuya no cambiaría nunca.

Trataba de recuperar mi color natural cuando me encontré con lo que parecía era la turista de algún país que no tenía una palabra para "cómodo". Llevaba unas botas, una falda larga y todo un conjunto que posiblemente eran de marcas caras, pero sinceramente, no me interesaba.

Alzó sus gafas grandes oscuras con una inscripción de "DKNY" y me miró con unos ojos color entre verde y amarillo.

-excusez-moi

-oui?

-il pardonne, je suppose que tu parles français

-oui...

-pourrais-tu me dire où suis-je?

Tomó un mapa de Tokio mal traducido al francés y lo señaló con un dedo

-je suppose... –me observó un segundo mientras yo me ponía a darle indicaciones –tu es dans-

-mais oui c'est toi qui es!

-ah?

Me abrazó del cuello y se colgó de mí. Perdí un poco el equilibrio y me hice para adelante, pero al ver que así ella no se despegaría de mi intenté alzarme solo logrando perder el aire. Se veía muy emocionada quitándome la posibilidad de respirar, pero para alguien como yo que le desagrada de manera especial que un desconocido le toque eso no era ni lindo ni agradable.

-¡Kouji!

Dijo mi nombre muy emocionada ¿quién era y porqué sabía mi nombre? Me daba ganas de empujarla y dejarla caer al piso pero preferí utilizar el plan B

-¡Takuya!

-perdón, ni si quiera sé que sucedió

Demonios. Lo peor, es que aún entendiendo su idioma, ni si quiera yo entendía qué demonios sucedía

-desmañado

Volteé a ver. La chica que hace un momento hablaba francés ahora miraba críticamente a Takuya. ¿Ahora hablaba español?

-¿desmañado?

Mientras Takuya se cuestionaba acerca del significado de esa palabra yo me cuestionaba algo un poco más importante

-¿podrías soltarme?

Takuya se acercó a mí mientras yo recuperaba la compostura

-¿qué es desmañado?

-una forma de decirte inepto

-ah… ¿qué?-

-torpe

-que no use palabras rebuscadas no significa que-

-Takuya, lee un libro

Ambos nos quedamos viendo a la chica.

-¿quién es ella?

-me llamo Madeleine Josephine Campbell

Me quedé pensando… Había escuchado ese nombre en algún otro lugar… Se acercó a mí y con una leve sonrisa y con bastante delicadeza, tomó un mechón de cabello que tenía en la cara y lo puso del lado de mi cabeza, acercándose tanto que me obligó a doblarme un poco hacia atrás

-¿no recuerdas, Kouji?

La forma en que decía mi nombre me dio escalofríos, lo que me dejó una sensación de dejavú. Me miró con sus ojos de depredador hambriento un par de segundos lo que hizo que un interruptor en mi cerebro hiciera efecto.

-¿Ma-Madd?

Ella me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mi cerebro me decía que debía de huir de ahí en ese instante. Apunté al final de la calle y manteniendo mi cara de espanto alcé la voz

-¡¿qué demonios es eso?!

Takuya y Madd voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo. Tomé a Takuya por la camisa y salí corriendo lo más rápido que mis pies me dejaban. Patético, huyendo de una chica. Otra vez.

Di un largo suspiro. Takuya y yo nos encontrábamos unas calles lejos de donde había empezado a correr. Ambos estábamos apoyados en una pared recuperando el aliento.

-¿tienes algún problema? ¿Por qué demonios salimos corriendo?

-ella es…

-¿quién demonios era ella?

Di un suspiro

-¿recuerdas que te conté que mi padre y yo viajábamos mucho antes? Una vez fuimos a Francia, y en lo que yo aprendía el idioma arreglaba mis problemas con… bueno-

-el idioma universal de la violencia –Takuya se rió un poco en lo que yo asentía

-ahí conocí a una niña muy insegura a la que una vez le di una estúpida chaqueta (la cual yo odiaba) porque tenía frio y como todo mundo se enteró de que ella había hablado conmigo sin salir lastimada, todo mundo le prestaba mucha atención y ella se convirtió de una niña insegura a esa cosa que me estaba ahogando hace un momento.

-interesante, tienes una acosadora

-si

La agonía llenaba mi voz en lo que me dejé resbalar un poco por la pared. Bajé la cabeza sin esperanza. Él solo se rió, pero luego de pensar un poco volteó a verme curioso.

-Kouji, la chaqueta que le prestaste a Zoe esa vez… ¿te gustaba?

-… ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

Luego de una plática un tanto invasiva, los dos llegamos al café.

-Bienvenidos al- ah si eres tu Kouji

Las miradas de Akira y de Takuya chocaron y en ese momento deseé no haber estado ahí.

Akira apuntó a Takuya

-¡¿TU?! ¡TE DIJE QUE SI TE VOLVÍA A VER-!

La sujeté de la espalda antes de que se tirara encima de Takuya. Comenzó a luchar para que la soltara

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Kouji hagas lo que hagas no la sueltes!

-no lo haré Takuya

-¡argh! –dejó de luchar para que la liberara en un suspiro –pensé que ya no te llevabas con este tipo

Había olvidado que Takuya y Akira eran… no como agua y aceite, sino más bien como gasolina y fuego.

-¿qué sucede aquí? –Izumi se acercó por el escándalo –eh… ¿Takuya?

Akira volteó a verla sorprendida

-¿tu igual lo conoces?

Izumi asintió inocentemente. En un momento sentí cómo el pequeño demonio que tenía en brazos se resbaló rápidamente y se fue hacia Takuya y justo cuando creí que ya no lo volvería a ver con vida, apareció Kouichi y sostuvo a Akira por la cintura.

-¿qué sucedió? Pensé que estos dos no se podían ver ni en pintura

-mi error

Sacudí una mano. Aki agitaba sus manos para llegar a Takuya que estaba a un metro de él hasta que se dio cuenta de que era imposible y bajó los brazos. Takuya rió un poco

-enana

De nuevo comenzó a agitar los brazos con más fuerza

-contrólate Aki ¿quieres?

-rawr

-¿si te suelto prometes no tocar a Takuya?

-¿puedo torturarlo psicológicamente?

-solo no lo toques

-de acuerdo

La soltó y ella miró a Takuya dando un paso con fuerza solo para asustarlo

-Eres patético, te asusta una niñita

-tú no eres una niñita ¡eres un demonio!

Aki le soltó una tétrica sonrisa.

-bueno, ya he perdido bastante tiempo y energía en vano, no voy a seguir perdiendo más

-me alegra que lo notaras

Se fue sola al fondo del café, pero decidí seguirla

-pensé que ya no te llevabas con él

-¿qué? ¿Por lo que pasó hace dos años?

Asintió. Miré hacia el suelo

-nunca supiste bien lo que sucedió

-no me importa, desde mi punto de vista es un mal amigo

-¡¿tú que sabes?!

Me miró preocupada un segundo de tal manera que me arrepentí de hablarle así. Bajé la mirada.

-de acuerdo, mal momento para tocar el tema

Me quedé en silencio. Me dio un golpe con el hombro haciendo que me moviera un poco.

-Anda, no te pongas así

Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro al que apenas llegaba

-vaya

-¿qué?

-eres muy bajita

Me dio un codazo que me sacó el aire. Si bueno, no tenía aire, pero ya no andaría preocupando más a Aki. Algún día le contaré la historia completa para comprenda, pero por ahora, me conviene no preocuparla.

La campanilla de la entrada sonó. Todos volteamos a ver y casi como un espíritu acabara de llegar. Vi su mirada de depredador dirigirse a Kouichi y sin dudarlo un segundo se le lanzó encima y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que los dos se cayeran.

-¿quién eres?

Kouichi la miraba sorprendido desde el suelo ella solo puso sus manos en la cadera

-no me hagas volver a empezar, Kouji

-¿Kouji?

Kouichi me volteó a ver y todos siguieron su mirada buscándome. Genial, Madd me encontró de nuevo. Miró a mi gemelo tumbado en el suelo y luego a mí

-¿por qué hay dos Koujis?

Aki me sacudió un poco para sacarme de mi estado de shock

-¿quién es la fina mujer?

-¿alguna vez te conté de Madd?

-ah…

Kouichi se fue parando con cuidado y con mucha gracia (la que de no ser su hermano gemelo, hubiera creído que era natural). Puso su mirada de Bambi y le habló a Madd con una radiante sonrisa

-lo lamento, creo que me confundiste con mi hermano –reía "tímidamente" en lo que se rascaba la cabeza –creo que lo más adecuado sería empezar desde el principio –le tendió la mano –mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kouichi Kimura

Madd parpadeó un par de veces y se volteó hacia mí

-mi querido Kouji ¿este farsante es tu hermano?

-¿farsante?

Casi pude escuchar el corazón de Kouichi hacerse pedacitos. Él solo se quedó petrificado tratando de comprender qué había hecho mal.

-eh, Madd –comencé al fin –él es mi hermano Kouichi-

-¡sí! ¡Es el gemelo de Kouji! ¿No vez el parecido que tienen? –trataba de entender el porqué de la repentina emoción de Akira –y como todos los gemelos son casi idénticos

-sí, puedo verlo

Madd parecía interesada en lo que Akira decía, lo que me hizo pensar que ese pequeño demonio estaba logrando su cometido, sea cual fuere.

-bueno ¿no sería lindo que Kouji te enseñara la ciudad como viejos amigos?

-¡por supuesto!

¿¡qué demonios estaba pensando!?

-oh, es cierto –Akira se llevó un dedo a la boca –Kouji me dijo que tenía que quedarse en casa hoy… ¡pero claro! ¡Kouichi está libre! –Mi gemelo resurgió de las cenizas dando una nueva sonrisa –¡es casi como estar con Kouji! Además ¿qué mejor para saber de Kouji que su propio gemelo?

Madd parecía estar considerándolo, pero tenía todavía un rostro de duda. Kouichi se acercó a ella y le volvió a estrechar una mano pero esta vez tenía una sonrisa retadora

-y bien ¿qué dices?

Madd sonrió maliciosamente de esa forma que me causa escalofríos, pero al ver la expresión de Kouichi solo podía notar cómo le brillaban los ojos…

Ambos se fueron del café bastante felices y emocionados. Todos manteníamos el emocionante cuadro hasta que la puerta se cerró y hubo un suspiro colectivo

-demonios –Akira se dejó caer rendida a una silla –por un momento creí que me iba poner a reír

-por un momento pensé que te habías vuelto loca y todo para que el pobre de Kouichi saliera con ella

-es su culpa ¿por qué tienen gustos tan diferentes?

Me encogí de hombros

-dime una cosa –comenzó Takuya – ¿Cómo puedes inventar tantas cosas tan rápido?

-si veras, es un don que -¡espera! ¡A ti yo no te hablo! –Akira viró su mirada dramáticamente y miró a Izumi y a mi –si como te decía Izumi, uno tiene que ser creativo…

-¿de verdad creen que a Kouichi le haya gustado esa extraña chica?

Izumi hizo una pregunta que me daba un poco de miedo responder, pero bajé la cabeza, di un largo suspiro y luego dije sin rodeos

-si

-tu hermano tiene gustos algo raros, me sorprende que los dos tengan una relación tan estrecha

Me quedé callado pensando en la noche anterior y en las últimas pequeñas peleas con Kouichi

-sí, pero sorprendentemente lo entiendo

-bueno, "señor entendedor" -Akira mirándome -¿y qué piensas hacer hasta que tu hermano regrese?

-me quedaré por aquí

-yo por otro lado –la fuerte voz de Takuya sonó en el café casi vacío –tengo que irme a sacar de algunos problemas a mi pequeño hermano

Acto seguido: el lugar quedo casi en silencio completo. Solo se podían escuchar los automóviles pasando. Me recargué en una silla y torcí la boca. Miré a mí alrededor buscando algo para hacer. Ni si quiera había traído a Amate-… mi guitarra para matar el ocio. Concentré mi mirada en una esquina. Parecía un gran mueble blanco, pero al fijarme en la forma-

-¿desde cuándo está eso ahí?

-Kyoya lo tenía escondido en algún lugar de la bodega, lo obligue a ponerlo aquí, se ve lindo

-¿y no te dijo nada como tu jefe?

-nada que no pudiera responder como su hermanita

Dirigí mi mirada en el objeto inmóvil, esperando a que me acercara

-si quieres tocarlo, adelante

-no creo, hace mucho…

Me echó una mirada entre melancólica y retadora. Akira me conocía demasiado bien

Crucé el salón y me senté en un pequeño banquito. Miré a mi alrededor. No vi a Izumi, solo a Akira haciéndose la distraída. Miré un momento el mueble y pasé mi mano encima. Hacía al menos como dos años que no tocaba un piano, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Levanté la tapa y volví a mirar a mí alrededor asegurándome de que no hubiera nadie. Si Takuya supiera de mis antiguas lecciones de piano se reiría bastante.

Di un corto suspiro y alcé los brazos. Dejé caer mis manos sobre las teclas de forma suave. Parecían más duras de lo que podía recordar. Mire de nuevo a mí alrededor. Si apretaba con demasiada fuerza las teclas sonaría demasiado y llamaría mucho la atención. Inconscientemente comencé a tocar una melodía con una mano. Paré un segundo y recordé la última canción que toqué.

Casi pude escuchar de nuevo su voz diciendo "¿puedes tocar esto?". Llegó tan sonriente con unas hojas de papel. "no recuerdo bien cómo leer partituras" respondí esa vez… ella solo me sonrió diciendo "solo inténtalo".

Mis manos comenzaron a moverse solas en lo que recordaba la melodía de esa canción que tanto me recordaba a ella. Una a una las notas iban saliendo de la nada para hacer la misma canción. Cerré un segundo los ojos para recordar ese momento… podía recordar cómo se sentía su compañía… sentía como vibraban las cuerdas del piano y cómo hacían eco en mi interior.

-Vaya

Bajé de golpe ambas manos haciendo que sonara un estrepitoso sonido que me hizo avergonzarme solo un poco más. Viré hacia un lado de forma mecánica y ubiqué el rostro de Izumi mirándome

-me… asustaste

-perdón, pero nunca pensé que tocaras el piano y menos así de bien –Bajé la cabeza y los puños al mismo tiempo – ¿qué canción era esa? Esta muy linda

-n-no sé cómo se llama

Pude escuchar su risa al tiempo que sentía el rojo vivo en mis mejillas.

-no te apenes, me gustaría poder ser tan talentosa

-bueno… gracias –comencé a rascarme la cabeza y me pare –es cierto… acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer…

Huí lo más rápido que pude sabiendo que Izumi seguramente habría notado mi incomodidad. Patético. Tanto para darle risa. Di un suspiro. Al menos fue amable…

"Nota mental: la próxima vez que toque el piano, asegurarme que no haya nadie diez metros a la redonda", tal vez así evite más momentos incómodos. Ahora que lo pensaba tal vez Izumi había quedado peor que yo el día anterior. Si bueno, pero no era yo. Un suspiro. ¿En realidad sería TAN divertido ponerme incómodo?

Dijo que la canción le parecía linda. Pateé una piedra en mi camino. Cómo podría parecerle de otra forma, dentro de mi mente esa canción era justo como recordar esa época y esa chica: tranquilo, inocente, sencillo… triste… Miles de pensamientos nublaron mi mente. La misma chica que Kouichi había visto en su sueño, la misma ocasión, todo ocurría de nuevo en mi mente. Por un segundo me pareció escuchar su voz, así que detuve el paso. Miré hacia donde me pareció que había provenido el sonido y se me armó un nudo en la garganta.

Apreté los puños y me aferré a unas rejas negras. Di un suspiro. "Ahora no" me dije. Mis pies me habían conducido sin que me diera cuenta hacia esas rejas negras de nuevo, pero no quería cruzarlas. Jamás me había pasado eso, jamás me había negado a entrar, pero sabía que si entraba en ese momento sería como abrir una caja de pandora y dejar escapar cada recuerdo, cada sensación y cada sentimiento. No… no ahora.

Me di la vuelta y me fui dando pasos rápidos. Podía sentir como si algo en mi interior se estuviera desgarrando, pero solo baje la cabeza y aceleré el paso.

Llegué a los departamentos y llegué al que tenía un letrero de "Kimura". Abrí la puerta

-¡hola! –solo se escuchó el eco. No había nadie. Escuché unos leves pasos y miré hacia un lado para encontrarme con el gato. –si no quieres morir, sal de mi camino.

Casi como si me hubiera entendido el gato huyó rápido a algún escondite. Fui a la habitación de Kouichi y me dejé caer en la cama. Me toqué ambas sienes con una mano y me di un pequeño masaje. Si no hubiera tenido tanta pereza, hubiera ido por una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza. Cerré los ojos y me quedé ahí tendido tratando de poner mi mente en blanco…

-¡Kouji! -Un grito me despertó de golpe. Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado dormido -¡adivina qué!

Kouichi saltó sobre la cama

-¿podrías explicarme qué te sucede en un decibel más decente?

Se tendió junto a mí con una sonrisa infantil

-¡Madd es increíble! ¡Es tan interesante y tan bella! –Dolor de cabeza y ahora nauseas -¿recuerdas el sueño de ayer? Creo que fue una señal ¡ella es la chica de mis sueños!

Eh… lo dudo mucho. Quizás por eso lloraba. Kouichi se puso a rebotar en la cama

-tengo que agradecerle a Aki –cayó sentado –y también a ti, gracias por dejarme salir con ella

-fue un placer, cuando quieras

Me miró un momento

-¿y tú qué hiciste?

-fui a dar una vuelta

Se acercó un poco a mí

-¿te sientes bien? No es normal que duermas en la tarde

-ya se, estoy… cansado

Bajó la cabeza y viró a verme con la auténtica mirada de cachorrito

-perdón si no te dejé dormir anoche… o ahorita –le di una palmada en la espalda

-descuida, sabes que no duermo demasiado

-bueno ¿entonces quieres que haga algo en especial hoy para cenar? Vamos, rétame. Estoy de buen humor

En ocasiones similares aprovechaba para que Kouichi hiciera específicamente lo que se me antojaba para cenar, pero…

-no tengo hambre

-Kouji, por favor, tu sabes que esto no es todas las noches

Trataba de convencerme pero…

-perdón pero no tengo hambre

Hizo un puchero

-entonces cocinaré para Jue

-has algo productivo y hazle algo para cenar a mamá

-¿me ayudarías?

-te ayudo más desde aquí

Se quedó callado y se fue. Comencé a sentirme algo culpable por haberle arruinado el juego a Kouichi pero, no sabía si me seguía mareando la idea de Kouichi y Madd o ella sola, pero me sentía muy cansado. Maldita sea, solo le di un paseo a la ciudad y ahora me dolía todo el cuerpo como si hubiera corrido todo el recorrido que hice unas 5 veces. Me froté el rostro con una mano y me puse del lado. Demonios, jamás había notado lo cómoda de la cama de Kouichi…

-Kouichi

-¿me traerías una aspirina?

-¿no piensas comer algo antes de tomarla?

-no

-oye, Madd me dijo que si habría algún problema en que se volviera una mesera en el café

Di un gruñido

-le dije que no y le pasé el celular de Aki y de una vez el tuyo

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y a sonar con la canción de holiday de greenday

-Kouichi

-¿sí?

-te odio

* * *

bastante tranquilo... aunq no lo crean est cap se vio afectado por mi crisis (y mi pereza) pero me gustó. Ya son 2 1/2 oc en este fic (aki, madd y la chica misteriosa XD) (: madd esta inspirado en la gente odiosa con la q uno se topa en la vida, pero q luego son sorprendentement agradables... no debi escribir eso. Weno, aora suena: just the girl- the click five y la cancion del piano de Kouji!!! (o al menos la que yo imagine XD) hear you me- jimmy eat world (no seas perezoso y buscalo en piano en youtube, es una kncion muy linda) -w- dejen review y portenc bn... y si no inviten ;)


	5. Enfermo o hermano

**y volvi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! **Primero ke nada DOMO ARIGATO GODAIMASU!!!! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE AN SEGUIDO ESTA ISTORIA!!! en especial las prsonas ke dejan review aunk se q ai gente ke la sigue sin djar review (¬¬ no sean flojos) les agradesco muxisimo, siempre me levantan el animo. Es más, si lees esto te kiero!!! Ahora, no abia subido cap nuevo porke stoi empezando año DX y es mui duro!!! pero aun asi buske un (o unos) momentito (s) para escribir esto. Espero ke les gust

**Capítulo 5**

**Enfermo/Hermano**

Nota: el amor y los celos, hermanos gemelos

Giré sobre la cama y noté que había más espacio del normal. ¿Kouichi se había levantado al baño? No importa. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados y aunque suelo despertarme temprano, tenía sueño. Seguramente todavía era de madrugada. Escuché un ruido fuera del cuarto y abrí los ojos de golpe. Me senté sobre la cama y de pronto me invadió un muy molesto dolor de cabeza. Puse mi mano sobre mi rostro y escuché cómo alguien abría rápido la puerta de la habitación. El cuarto se iluminó de golpe. Los rayos de luz le daban forma a una silueta. ¿Otro sueño raro?

-al fin despertaste

No, solo era Kouichi… un momento-

-¡¿qué hora es?!

Miré a Kouichi quien al contrario de mi se veía completamente tranquilo. Esbozó una sonrisa tranquilamente

-la una de la tarde

-¡¿qué?! ¡Debería haberme levantado desde hace horas!

-¿por qué la prisa? Se supone que estás de vacaciones

-no voy a pasar todo el día en cama

-te equivocas

-¿qué?

Sacó de algún lugar un aparato me lo metió a la fuerza a la boca

-¿un termómetro?

-si

-no estoy enfermo

-¿y por qué has dormido tanto? Eso no es normal

-sí, bueno… tengo que dormir

-lo que digas -Me relaje un poco después de que puso un rostro indiferente –pero estás enfermo

-¿¡qué!?

Me dejó ver los números "38.5°C" en el termómetro. Demonios.

-te quedarás en cama todo el día

-¿qué? ¿Es una especie de broma? ¡No me voy a quedar todo el día en cama!

-por supuesto que lo harás

-pero-

-pero nada, ahora recuéstate. Yo me encargaré de todo

-¡no me puedes obligar a quedarme en cama!

Me miró y sonrió de una forma tétrica que poca gente conocía

-¿apostamos?

Agarré mi sábana con fuerza en lo que él dejaba la habitación con una sonrisa inocente. Sádico. Solo podía ser eso. No hay nada más molesto que quedarse en cama todo el día. Me hace sentir inútil. No, no me iba a quedar en cama. Busqué todas mis fuerzas para levantarme de la cama y justo al pisar el suelo sentí cómo las paredes giraban a mí alrededor y paraban justo cuando caí sobre la cama. ¡Demonios! Si yo no podía escapar por mi cuenta y Kouichi iba a estar vigilando desde las sobras… me tendría que quedar acostado en cama. Cómo odio estar enfermo.

***

Kouichi entró tranquilamente al café como si nada le importara

-Aki, te traje el CD que robó Kouji

-¿lo escuchaste? ¿Qué tal?

-es demasiado estilo Kouji

-me lo temía

La pelirroja se acercó a ellos

-ya que tocas el tema ¿dónde se encuentra Kouji?

Kouichi sonrió instantáneamente

-está en casa, enfermo

-¿se encuentra bien?

Kouichi parecía entretenido con la atención que le brindaba Madd

-por supuesto que sí, solo necesita descansar un poco

Aki se acercó a Kouichi algo preocupada

-¿seguro que eso es todo?

Kouichi asintió en lo que Takuya entraba por la puerta principal y se acercó a mí

-¿y ahora qué sucede?

-parece que Kouji se enfermó

Pareció algo sorprendido pero luego sonrió de una forma un poco nerviosa

-pero seguro se pondrá bien ¿no Kouichi?

Aki se volteó de golpe y se fue hacia atrás del café algo seria

-¿qué sucede Aki?

-ya acabó nuestro turno. Me voy a cambiar

Habló sin voltear con un tono de voz más duro de lo normal

-bueno, si es así, creo que podría ir a visitar a Kouji

-sería bueno ir a verlo

Me sorprendí un poco, no por el hecho de que Madd haya sido la primera en proponer visitarlo, sino por el hecho de que a Takuya también le pareciera la idea. Al parecer hasta el más despreocupado de todos se encontraba algo preocupado. Era eso o tenía curiosidad de cómo se vería Kouji enfermo… la idea me causo curiosidad.

-creo que yo también iré

-esperen un momento –Aki apareció vestida de otra forma -¿creen que se desharán de mi? ¡Pues no! Yo también iré

Kouichi miró a su alrededor a todos un poco preocupado

-¿quieren decir… que irán TODOS?

Madd dio un paso al frente y puso una sonrisa

-no hay ningún problema ¿o sí?

Kouichi la miró y no pudo evitar poner él también una sonrisa mientras se revolvía el cabello sonrojado

-no, claro que no

Kouichi abrió la puerta del departamento un tanto apenado

-bueno, ya llegamos

-hace tiempo que no venía por aquí

Aki miraba hacia todos lados en lo que Madd parecía tratar de adivinar en que habitación estaba Kouji

-y Kouichi –comenzó la pelirroja -¿dejaste a Kouji solo todo este tiempo?

Sonrió

-por supuesto que no

Una mujer salió de una habitación al fondo. Tan solo al ver su rostro pude saber que era la madre de los gemelos.

-Kouichi, veo que trajiste visitas. –Sonrió –trajiste a la pequeña Aki, y también a Takuya

-si mamá, y ellas son Zoe y Madd

Sonreí en lo que Madd se acercaba un poco. Sonrió tanto que Kouichi por poco se hiperventilaba

-mucho gusto

Por supuesto, ella esperaba que en un futuro esa mujer se convirtiera en su suegra. Esa chica es demasiado excéntrica.

-igualmente, bien Kouichi ya me voy a trabajar-

-sí, yo me encargaré de todo

La mujer cerró la puerta despidiéndose con una sonrisa

-y bien –Kouichi suspiró -¿quieren ir a verlo?

Todos avanzamos rápidamente a la puerta de la que anteriormente había salido la mujer y no estoy segura de quien la abrió un poco, de tal manera que todos mirábamos como podíamos por el pequeño espacio.

-Takuya, muévete

-perdona Akira, pero no te aplastaría si no fueras tan pequeña

-¿¡QUÉ?!

-¿qué hacen todos aquí?

Una voz vino desde dentro del cuarto. Todos miramos esperando a que alguien contestara, pero Kouichi abrió un poco más la puerta haciendo que todos cayéramos dentro del cuarto. Kouichi comenzó a reír

-vinieron a verte

Kouji dio un suspiro

-ya me vieron así que supongo que ya se pueden ir

-mira gruñón, caminé del café hasta aquí en compañía de este –Aki apuntó a Takuya

-tengo nombre

-y no me voy a ir hasta que valga la pena.

Kouji puso los ojos en blanco

-¿te encuentras bien? ¿No necesitas nada? Te ves algo pálido

-estoy bien

Kouji alejaba su cara de la de Madd mientras ella se acercaba cada vez más. Bueno, quizás estaba pálido por el susto que le causaba Madd. Reí para mis adentros.

-bueno –Kouichi se acercó a nosotros –Kouji necesita descansar, así que deberíamos salir del cuarto un rato

-gracias

-lo que digas, pero si no descansas de verdad de obligaré a quedarte en cama mañana

Kouji captó la amenaza justo cuando Kouichi cerró la puerta por fuera.

-si bueno, no sé si a Kouji de verdad le agradó que viniéramos a visitarlo

-no te preocupes –Aki me respondió –lo que sucede es que le apena

Me quedé pensando y de alguna manera, tenía sentido. Kouichi estaba en la cocina preparando algo que olía como sopa de pollo.

-¿tienen hambre?

-no gracias, esa es la sopa de Kouji y él la debe tomar

Kouichi sonrió. En su mente Madd se debería ver con una chica realmente adorable. Me gustaría que lo fuera. Takuya se sentó en un sofá.

-Kouji enfermo, ese tonto parecía apenas estar enterado de eso

-créelo, es el peor enfermo de la historia. Solo se queda en cama porque lo obligo

Kouichi hablaba desde la cocina. Yo igual me senté en algún lugar

-debería de cuidarse más

-seguro se mojó bajo la lluvia. Ha estado lloviendo ¿no es cierto?

Mientras todos ignoraban a Madd posiblemente porque su comentario "no tenía sentido" recordé que hacía un par de días él de hecho, si se había mojado bastante, por mi culpa. Ok, eso era malo… miré a mi alrededor. Todos se veían algo distraídos. Fingí demencia.

-es extraño Takuya, te visualizaba más como una persona despreocupada, pero ahora…

¿Era solo yo o Aki acababa de llamar por su nombre a Takuya? Viré a verlos. La gélida mirada de Aki chocaba con la de Takuya, la que parecía estar más seria que de costumbre

-Aki –la voz provenía de la cocina -¿podrías ver si Kouji ya se durmió?

Ella dio un suspiro y se paró. Pensaba que era simplemente el hecho que sus dos personalidades chocaban, pero al parecer había un poco de rencor verdadero entre los dos.

-bueno, creo que ya debería irme

-sí, creo que yo también.

Takuya se despedía con una sonrisa extrañamente tímida mientras Madd parecía tener prisa. La pelirroja se dirigió sola hasta la habitación de Kouji pero justo en la puerta se encontró a Aki.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-quería despedirme de Kouji

-él al fin está descansando, sería mejor sino lo despertaras

Madd miró con sus afilados ojos a Aki por un momento y luego bajo la cabeza con un suspiro

-tienes razón, supongo que lo veré luego

-al fin se fueron, siento una atmosfera más agradable… excepto por ti Kouichi, alégrate un poco

-…no… se despidió de mí

Aki se encontraba cómoda en el sofá disfrutando el espacio. Kouichi dio un suspiro

-iré a verlo

Se fue al fondo.

-Aki, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta rara?

-solo si puedo contestar algo raro

Parecía entretenida con el comentario, pero endurecí mi rostro por que no estaba segura cómo reaccionaría ante la pregunta.

-¿Por qué no te agrada Takuya?

Abrió bastante los ojos

-vaya… -su rostro se volvió inescrutable –digamos que hace tiempo descubrí que no podía confiar en él. Es demasiado despreocupado como para preocuparse por los demás.

-eso no es cierto, Takuya no es así -Se sorprendió de nuevo –el es un idiota, y es mus despistado, pero se preocupa por la gente a su alrededor.

Sonrió de una forma un tanto irónica.

-bueno, como sea, vamos a ver al enfermo

Abrió la puerta

-¿sobrevivirá?

-eso espero. Me parece que la fiebre subió bastante

-¿te parece?

Kouichi comenzó a reír un poco nerviosamente

-se, acerca de eso ¿podrían ir a ver si el termómetro está en la cocina? No sé donde lo dejé

-yo voy

Ambas salimos rápido y en lo que yo encontraba el aparato en la cocina Aki se fue al baño.

Entré a la habitación de nuevo y me encontré con la tierna imagen de Kouichi apoyando la frente en la de Kouji. Pareciera que los lugares se habían invertido. Kouichi, el que me parecía el más descuidado, estaba cuidando de Kouji, él que siempre estaba pendiente de los dos. Me quedé en silencio disfrutando del cuadro pero apenas me notó Kouichi dejó de hacerlo

-no sabía que estabas observando ¿encontraste el termómetro?

Miré su rostro un poco sonrojado para luego asentir y entregarle el aparato.

-Kouichi ¿tú eres el mayor de los dos?

Soltó una risita

-eres la primera que adivina, todos dicen que Kouji parece el mayor y no los culpo, pero a pesar de ser muy serio no es tan maduro como aparenta

-Últimamente me había dado cuenta de eso

Dio un suspiro y puso una expresión seria pero cariñosa

-él no se cuida suficiente a sí mismo porque así es su forma de ser, y yo como su hermano mayor tengo el deber de cuidarlo –sonrió de forma infantil –además que me da el poder para molestarlo, porque después de todo, yo soy el mayor

Hizo algo así como una risa malvada la que después de extrañarme un poco, me dio risa

-ustedes son muy diferentes

-sí, pero sorprendentemente lo entiendo

Reí un poco

-justo eso me dijo Kouji el otro día

Se quedó pensando un poco

-¿y Aki?

-me dijo que iba al baño

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y ahí estaba Aki jugando con un gato

-¿y ese gato?

-¿te refieres a Aki o al otro? –Reí un poco –es Jue

-ahora que lo pienso, Aki si parece un gato

-sí, es el único gato que Kouji quiere

Aki nos viró a ver

-ah, ustedes. Ya me tengo que ir. Me despiden del señor enfermito cuando despierte, y tú precioso Jue –tomó al gato y le habló a la cara –promete que lo molestarás lo más que puedas

El gato maulló de vuelta y luego Aki se fue. Kouichi comenzó a cocinar una sopa de pollo así que me mandó al cuarto a cuidar a Kouji. Entré a la habitación y miré una bolsa enorme junto a la cabecera de la cama. Seguro era de Madd. Una buena excusa para volver al rato. Miré a Kouji. Su rostro se veía algo afligido. Puse mi mano sobre su frente y pude sentir cómo el calor fluía. Tomé una compresa fría y la puse sobre su frente. Inmediatamente suavizó la expresión robándome una sonrisa. Era casi irreal que un chico tan serio se viera tan tierno durmiendo. Escuché el timbre y me acerqué a la puerta, pero justo cuando me encontraba de espaldas-

-gracias -¡¿Había estado despierto?! Lo miré fijamente esperando que volviera a decir algo –Usagi…

Hablaba dormido… tierno y gracioso… ¿cuánto puede cambiar una persona cuando está inconsciente?

***

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas mezclando realidad con memorias torcidas. Mis pesadillas me perseguían todas juntas cómo si callera lentamente en un estanque y comenzara a ahogarme. De pronto sentí cómo alguien tomaba mi cabeza y me llevaba a otro lugar. Rodeado por paredes blancas y un horroroso olor a hospital. Me encontraba sentado en la cama de una conocida habitación de hospital. Bueno, era eso o las pesadillas. Busque las manos que habían tomado mi cabeza y antes de ver su rostro hablé

-gracias

Su rostro comenzó a tomar forma frente a mí

-¿estás bien ahora?

-¡Usagi!

Su mirada descansaba con ternura sobre mí

-volviste…

-sí, había olvidado algo

-¿después te irás?

-si

-¿no podrías quedarte solo un poco más?

-Kouji…

Acercó su rostro al mí con una sonrisa, pero antes de que desvaneciera como en todos mis sueños tomé su rostro con una mano, cerré los ojos y acerqué mi rostro al suyo solo para alcanzar un sueño imposible.

Algo se rompió.

Abrí los ojos buscando el ruido y me encontré con Kouichi parado a través de la puerta con un plato de sopa en el suelo. Giré la vista y vi a Zoe. La giré por última vez y me encontré con el mismo color de cabello, pero con un color de ojos totalmente distinto. Madd se cubría la boca con ambas manos pero ni así podía ocultar el rojo en sus mejillas

-Iré… -comenzó Kouichi –por algo para limpiar esto

-yo tengo que irme

Madd se fue rápido de la habitación al igual que Zoe, para que yo me torturara a mi mismo en una habitación vacía. Besar a la chica que mi hermano ama ¿qué clase de desgraciado…? El odio que sentía en mi pecho me estaba sofocando. Me insultaba a mi mismo una y otra vez mientras me dejaba caer de nuevo en la cama. Era increíble el odio que me tenía a mi mismo en ese momento. De verdad era una persona horrible, despedazando sin piedad el corazón a la única persona que parece comprenderme y que al menos tiene una idea de cómo se siente ser yo. Me-

-Kouji -Izumi entró a la habitación y le di una mirada. –vine a ver… cómo seguía tu fiebre

-él te mandó

Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. Giré sobre la cama. No tenía ganas de tener a alguien frente a mí

-s-si

-puedes… ¿puedes decirme si está muy molesto?

Contestó demasiado rápido como para ser sincera

-¡no, por supuesto que no!

-no tienes por qué ser amable, dime ¿cómo está?

-él… -su voz comenzaba tenue –él está muy sorprendido… y algo triste

Un silencio llenó la habitación pero-

-¡no lo entiendo!... ¿por qué después de eso… se sigue preocupando por mí?

Izumi me miró en lo que me sentaba sobre la cama. De acuerdo, esas palabras no se quedaron en mi cabeza

-tal vez… porque es tu hermano

-no sé si yo haría lo mismo. Probablemente le gritaría.

-ustedes nunca habían peleado en serio ¿verdad?

La miré de golpe un poco sorprendido y recordé hace no tanto tiempo una pelea más directa que esta.

-una vez…

-¿y cómo lo arreglaron?

-Estuvimos gritándonos cosas, lo saqué de mi habitación, aún al día siguiente le puse mala cara, pero simplemente dijo "lo siento"

-¿y tú…?

-él es la clase de personas que como yo aún con un brazo roto siempre dirá que está bien. Si le digo "lo siento" fingirá que lo ha olvidado, pero nada más cambiará.

-pero tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, supongo que podrías hablar en serio con él. Todo es cuestión de que de verdad hables con él, no de que digas "lo siento" y esperes que todo se arregle.

Sonrió dándome apoyo. Le respondí con una débil pero sorprendentemente sincera sonrisa

-gracias

Se sorprendió un poco al verme. No la culpo, de alguna manera también a mi me sorprendía haber sonreído en ese momento. Me dio la espalda un momento y se dirigió torpemente a la puerta, pero al abrirla se encontraba Kouichi con una sopa en manos. Cruzamos miradas e inmediatamente las desviamos. ¿Ahora qué?

-creo que –Izumi hablaba algo tímida -…iré afuera

No excusas, simplemente nos dejaba a los dos solos. Kouichi puso la sopa en la mesa de noche

-Traje sopa

-ya vi

Se volteó sínicamente como si de verdad fuera a dejar el cuarto

-espera-

Volteó de golpe y nuestras miradas chocaron como hace tiempo no lo hacían. ¡Argh! ¡Cómo me gustaría tener en mente algo para decir!

-¿qué sucede? –Definitivamente, no estaba ayudando -¿te sientes bien?

-sí, yo –No, no es momento de hacerse para atrás –…perdón

-… ¿qué?

Di un suspiro

-Lamento mucho… lo de… hace un momento

-Kouji, ni si quiera estabas consiente ¿o sí? –Asentí dándole la razón –no tienes de que disculparte

-¡Kouichi! No actúes así. De verdad yo… quiero disculparme… Se lo mucho que te gusta Madd y-

-no te preocupes-

-¡déjame terminar! ¡Por favor, no vengas y trates de aparentar que estás bien cuando ambos sabemos que no lo estás! –Me miró sorprendido –todos nacen solos, pero tú no y yo tampoco ¡así que no actúes como tal!

Siguió viéndome y sonrió. Se sentó en la cama y me puso la mano en la cabeza lo me irritó bastante

-idiota

-¡¿qué?!

-Kouji, quedas perdonado

Miré sus ojos mientras ponía una cara de idiota burlándose de mí, lo que a fin de cuentas significaba que me perdonaba sinceramente, pero no dejaba de molestarme el hecho de que me estuviera tratando como una mascotita

-bien, ahora quita la mano de mi cabeza

-¿por qué HERMANITO?

-¡NO EMPIECES CON ESO DE NUEVO!

-está bien pero solo con una condición –extendió un dedo –todo lo que me acabas de decir… tenlo tú también en cuenta.

Su mirada parecía seria a pesar de su sonrisa. Bajé un poco la cabeza entendiendo por qué lo decía.

-come esa sopa sino se va a enfriar. Ah sí y una cosa más

-¿eh?

Kouichi se convirtió del dictador malvado a chico torpe.

-sinceramente… pues –comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como si le avergonzara un poco lo que iba a decir -¿cuántas probabilidades existen de que a ti te guste Madd?

Lo miré inexpresivo unos segundos

-¿Te lo digo sinceramente?

-dímelo como hermano

Me sostenía la mirada preparado para todo

-las mismas de que trague clavos… por iniciativa propia

Sí, creo que quedó claro

-¿pero porqué? ¡Ella es muy linda!

-bueno ¡¿qué es lo que quieres que te diga?!

Idiota… es tan torpe, pero supongo que de alguna manera él me debe ver de la misma forma.

Leía un libro sobre la cama mientras entró la bola de pelos maligna. Comencé a hacer ruidos para espantarlo pero parecía ignorarme a propósito, cruzando la habitación solo para quedar frente a la ventana. Me levanté con disgusto y en el momento en el que iba a patearlo para que saliera de cuarto noté en la ventana que había una enorme luna llena.

-¿Kouji, qué?… vaya, la luna se ve enorme desde aquí. –No volteé. –Kouji, mañana es…

-mañana van a ser dos años exactos. Creo que iré a… dar una vuelta mañana

-¿quieres que te acompañe?...

-no, descuida. Ya te molesté demasiado

-¿estás seguro?

Asentí. Dos años. Juraría que es más tiempo. De todas las personas que estuvieron a mí alrededor, Kouichi fue la única persona que supo lo que realmente sucedió antes de que yo terminara por mi maldita estupidez en un hospital, pero me apena saber que incluso después de dos años y de la confianza que le tengo no he tenido el valor de hablar del asunto. Más que nada me gustaría decirle que ya lo superé todo y que no tiene porqué preocuparse por mí, pero la verdad es que todo el tiempo aunque sea una parte de mi mente lo tiene presente, e incluso si decidiera mirar hacia arriba para olvidar todo la luna me seguiría mirando con un conejo dibujado.

La canción que le gustaba tanto me llegó a la cabeza. Es gracioso, de golpe recordé la letra y el hecho de que antes no la entendía muy bien, pero ahora todo es diferente.

"So what would you think of me now, so lucky, so strong and so proud? I never said thank you for that, now I'll never have a chance"

* * *

jajaja este cap me estuvo acosando. Simplemente no lo podía escribir y de hecho kite varias cosas algo divertidas como a Kouji amenazando a Aki con contagiarla si invadía su espacio personal, pero al final no kedo espacio. No importa, el siguiete cap va star divertido (muajajaja ya esta por empezar lo weno). Ah si, como Jue (el gato de Kouichi) tambien tiene fans volvió a salir jajaja. Acepto consejos y los tomo en cuenta asi q porfa dejen review. La kncion del final es la misma de la otra vez: Hear you me- jimmy eats world. En esta ocacion les dejo sta (vrsion original pk la otra vz era n piano XD) y just the girl -the click five (jajaja sta es por Kouichi). Suert a la gent ke sta empezando año como yo, espero q no les token maestros crueles y sadicos como mi maestro de filosofía :)


	6. Día libre o distracción

**Volvi!!! **NO!!! CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!!! jajaja. Ok, no. Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo. Muchas gracias a los que mandaron reviews, ustedes me alegran el día y me dan una razón para seguir con esto o al menos me hace sentir como que sirvo para esto jajaja. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde el capítulo anterior (con decir que he logrado aguantar a mi maestro de filosofía) así que estoy pensando en actualizar más seguido, pero luego pienso en especial en el próximo capítulo y me digo a mi misma "hasta crees que vas a poder escribirlo en tan poco tiempo" (que inner más positiva, no?) así que no me hagan mucho caso hasta el próximo capítulo y mejor póngase a leer :)

**Capítulo 6**

**Día libre/ditracción**

Nota: Nada sucede por casualidad, en el fondo las cosas tienen su plan secreto, aunque nosotros no lo entendamos.

Terminé de arreglarme el cabello y sonreí. Me alejé un poco para ver mi reflejo completo. Me había esmerado en arreglarme, porque había llegado el día, ese día que había esperado toda la semana, un día diferente a todos los anteriores… ¡El día libre!

Toda la semana trabajando duro en el café para al fin poder descansar y salir a distraerme a la ciudad, y tal vez utilizar MI dinero en algo que quisiera comprarme. Era un plan maravilloso, salir a la ciudad a disfrutar mi libertad.

Toda la enorme ciudad se movía de un lado a otro. La gente iba y venía e incluso durante las vacaciones de verano había gente trabajando. Comencé a sentirme como un punto colorido en medio de una multitud gris. No me importaba, por hoy, sería diferente.

Luego de estar caminando un buen rato, llegué a la conclusión de que no debí haber paseado a pié. Reflexionaba acerca de la próxima vez que saliera (de preferencia con algún vehículo) en lo que tomaba un jugo en la mesa de una tienda naturista. Los jugos fríos se llevaban perfectamente con el verano, pero mientras se iba quitando lo cansada iba descubriendo un nuevo pero sencillo sentimiento… ABURRIMIENTO…

Miraba a mí alrededor esperando ver algún puesto de algo interesante pero en su lugar me encontré con lo último que esperaba. Justo en medio de la multitud, había un rostro que se quedaba quieto. Un rostro conocido. Kouji se encontraba apoyado en unas rejas de color negro y parecía querer ver por dentro. Alzó la mirada y juré que encontró la mía. Me quedé petrificada en lo que cruzaba la calle, pero conforme se iba acercando iba descubriendo que no era a mí a quién había visto, sino al puesto que se encontraba a un lado. Aceché discretamente y volví a mi lugar. ¿¡Una florería?! Me mezclé con la gente en lo que esperaba a Kouji salir del lugar. Llevaba un enorme ramo de claveles color rojo. ¿Flores? ¿Para quién? Acaso… ¿tenía una cita?

La curiosidad me iba devorando viva. En mi mente no podía visualizar a Kouji en medio de una cita con otra chica. De pronto encontré algo para entretenerme por un rato más: Descubrir con quién saldría Kouji. Era como si jugara a ser espía encargándome de que no me viera. Cruzó la calle y yo detrás de él, desde una distancia segura para que no me descubriera. Cruzó las rejas negras que se encontraban abiertas y lo seguí hacia un lugar que parecía algo así como un bosque. De pronto escuché como todos los sonidos de la ciudad quedaban atrás. Subía unas escaleras varios metros detrás de él pensando en el hecho de que debía de estar muy distraído para no descubrir que lo estaba siguiendo.

Llegamos a una especie de claro y apenas pude verlo sentí cómo se debilitaban mis piernas. Había pequeños pedazos de piedra en el suelo. Un cementerio. Me dio algo similar a un ataque de pánico con la diferencia de que no podía gritar por miedo a ser descubierta… ¿¡qué demonios hacía Kouji ahí?! Lo seguí hasta junto de un árbol. Había una estatua de un ángel que parecía cuidar un tesoro conmovido.

Kouji se acercó a una vasija que tenía algunas flores marchitas para quitarlas y remplazarlas por las nuevas. Quitó un poco el polvo de la lápida.

-dos años… pareciera más tiempo

Bajó la mirada inexpresiva. Algo interesante de Kouji era su mirada. A pesar de ser tan frío y no demostrar sus emociones fácilmente, su mirada siempre me mostraba sus sentimientos. Sus ojos se habían llenado de melancolía y dolor. Pareciera que se había perdido en algún lugar en el pasado. La culpa comenzó a embargarme. Si claro "iré a espiar a Kouji para divertirme un rato" ¿quién diría, que en vez de ir feliz a una cita, fue a visitar a algún ser querido que había perdido. Traté de engañarme diciéndome que tal vez era un familiar lejano, pero la profundidad en su mirada me dejaba ver el amor que le tenía.

Buscando divertirme mientras que él se sentía tan mal por una pérdida. "bien hecho Zoe" Decidí irme, simplemente dejar el lugar en silencio para no molestarlo y desaparecer. Me di la vuelta y sentí como si un dedo cruzara mi espalda de forma horizontal. A mi parecer solo habíamos dos personas vivas en ese lugar, y ninguna de las dos lo había hecho. Grité desde el fondo de mi corazón y al virar me di cuenta de que era una simple ramita de un árbol. Si bueno, el miedo a los fantasmas había desaparecido, pero un nuevo miedo se apoderó de mí

-Izumi ¿qué haces aquí?

-y-yo… ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-yo pregunté primero

Estaba perdida. Miré sus ojos algo irritados, pero quizás la culpa era de que no quería que yo supiera lo él hacía ahí.

-pues… vine a visitar a un… familiar lejano

-ah… sí, yo igual

Par de mentirosos, pero si me salvaba no importaba. Le propuse salir de ahí rápido y él aceptó. Comenzamos a caminar juntos en la calle rodeados de mucha gente, pero en silencio. Sentía mucha tensión así que pensaba algo inteligente para decir…

-y… ¿A dónde te diriges ahora?

-a ningún lugar en especial, solo planeaba caminar un rato y tal vez comer algo –Si estómago sonó hablando por mí -¿quieres ir a comer algo?

-eh… no gracias

Reía nerviosamente en lo que me miraba extrañado.

-¿estás a dieta o algo?

-no, lo que sucede es que no quiero gastar todo mi dinero

-en ese caso te podría invitar algo

-no gracias, no deseo ser una molestia

-de acuerdo –mi estómago sonó de nuevo -¿qué te gustaría comer?

Reí nerviosa pero fui matando mi risa hasta que se convirtió en un suspiro

-¿qué tal algo de pasta?

Miré un puesto de ramen. Estaba tan mal acostumbrada a la comida italiana que era lo único en que pensaba cuando decían "pasta". La próxima vez debería ser un poco más específica. Kouji tomó asiento despreocupado y yo le seguí. Si era comida gratis, comería lo que fuera. Pidió un par de platos y en el momento en el que el olor llegó a mí, dejé cualquier favoritismo por Italia en el basurero.

Sabía tan bueno como olía y antes de darme cuenta ya había acabado un enorme plato

-si… tenías hambre

Le sonreí con la boca llena cuando él hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa, solo que algo avergonzada.

-disculpa –una chica que servía los platos se acercó a nosotros y se inclinó en la barra acercándose a Kouji –tu perfume huele delicioso ¿me podrías decir donde lo compraste?

Descaradamente la chica de cabello violeta se acercó a Kouji como si lo olfateara. Miré su rostro igual de irritado que el mío

-en realidad-

Solté una risita interrumpiendo a Kouji.

-yo se lo regalé cuando volví de un viaje

Lo viré a ver de una forma teatralmente linda y para mi sorpresa él respondió como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera cierto y él fuera algo más que mi amigo. Puso su mano sombre mi espalda y viró a verme y yo a la chica sonriendo falsamente avergonzada. La chica se fue rápidamente mirándome celosa. Le dediqué una sonrisa burlona y viré a ver el rostro de Kouji. Su mirada (y una sonrisa forzada) decía algo así como "¿qué demonios estás haciendo?"

-¡lo lamento!

Se cubrió los labios con un dedo y luego pagó la comida. Nos fuimos juntos en lo que yo permanecía en silencio. Cuando nos encontramos suficientemente lejos me viró a ver de forma acusadora e inevitablemente incómoda

-ahora, explícate

-perdón, me molesto que se creyera la dueña del lugar como para venir a hablar con quien quisiera, y según yo a ti también

Me miró en silencio unos segundos, expectante.

-aunque fue una experiencia algo incómoda, es inevitable decir "gracias"

Dijo lo último como un suspiro como se hubiera cansado de la misma. Comencé a reírme de su expresión

-una pregunta: si no hubiera intervenido ¿qué le hubieras dicho?

Se quedó pensando un momento

-ten por seguro que nada agradable.

Tenía una expresión algo cansada al pensar en lo ocurrido, pero rápidamente sonrió con los ojos cerrados de una forma tan infantil y linda que me hubiera gustado tener una cámara en mano.

-creo que de alguna forma salvaste a esa chica, pero eso no le quita lo estúpido al asunto

Como un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura inocente soltó una risita en la que yo le acompañé.

-Hace tiempo que no inventaba tonterías como esa, creo que la última fue con Akira en la secundaria. Las estupideces que uno llega a hacer para sacar a un amigo de problemas

Algo en su mirada se encendió de pronto. Un poco de una luz que no recordaba en su mirada iluminaba su ó a verme perdiendo esa luz y volviendo a su estado normal

-¿y ahora qué?

-¿cómo que ahora qué?

-¿planeas ir a algún lado?

-no realmente ¿tienes algo en mente?

Casi como si se escondiera en sus ojos, algo de esa luz parpadeó.

-acompáñame

-¡vaya! ¡Qué linda vista!

Me había llevado a una colina en el fondo de un parque en el que se podían ver varios puntos de la ciudad. Giré la mirada y me encontré con el puente que del que había saltado unos días antes. Justo antes de que comenzara a sentirme mal me di cuenta que también se podía ver el cementerio desde ahí. Si bueno con ambas vistas para comparar creo saber porqué Kouji me ayudo…

-¿estás viendo el cementerio? –Asentí un poco asustada –desde que soy pequeño vengo a este lugar, pero una vez un viejo me dijo que no me debía quedar por aquí, porque los espíritus de las personas en ese cementerio suelen vagar por aquí… por supuesto, no le creí

Miré a mí alrededor algo asustada con una sensación de estar siendo observada. No importaba que él no creyera, eso no le quitaba esa nota tétrica al lugar. Kouji se estiró un poco para luego recostarse en el árbol. Giré la vista

-también de ve ese puente…

Mantenía su mirada lejos de la mía como si quisiera evitar el tema

-gracias…

Viró a verme un segundo pero luego desvió la mirada.

-solo hice lo que creí correcto, pero… ¿te podría hacer una pregunta algo personal? –Asentí en lo que él se sentaba-… ¿qué te llevó hasta ahí?

Miré mis manos mientras las agarraba y pensé un poco. Buscaba una forma de explicarle

-n-no tienes que decirme si no quieres

De pronto parecía preocupado. Posiblemente no quería entrometerse así como así en mis cosas, pero supongo que yo sé cosas de él que no le contaría a cualquiera, así que se podría decir que le tengo confianza. Le sonreí

-descuida, somos amigos, después de todo –asintió sin desviar la mirada. Suspiré –bueno, lo que realmente sucedió fueron un par de cosas… yo salía con un chico muy lindo y todo. Su nombre era Hotaru. Yo lo quería mucho y él era muy tierno conmigo. Punto y aparte de eso mis papás comenzaron a discutir…

Podía jurar que su mirada de suavizó en lo que yo me ponía un poco intranquila.

-al principio pensé que era normal que pelearan, pero las peleas se volvían peor y… me empezó a afectar, y Hotaru comenzó a decir que yo ya no era igual así que decidió que debíamos tomarnos un tiempo. Eso fue el mismo día que mis padres me dijeron que se divorciarían y el mismo día… de lo del puente.

-vaya…

-fue demasiado para mí, no sé si soy demasiado sensible, pero apenas vi una salida, por más estúpida que fuera...

-a veces ocurren cosas que no esperamos, pero me gusta creer que es porque algo mejor nos espera adelante

-Kouji… ¿tú también has tenido problemas amorosos?

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia el frente.

-n-nunca dije eso…

Miré su rostro completamente rojo y comencé a reírme. De golpe recordé el día anterior a Aki jugando con el gato y las palabras de Kouichi: "sí, es el único gato que Kouji quiere"

-muy bien, yo te he respondido una duda un poco personal, así que creo que lo justo sería que tú me respondas una a mí

Su rostro se volvió algo serio de pronto.

-… creo que es justo

-bueno… responde sinceramente… tu eres un gran amigo de Aki y ustedes dos son muy unidos, pero quería preguntarte…

-¿qué sucede?

-¿qué hay entre tú y Akira?

Le dedique una mirada un tanto acusadora mientras él desviaba la mirada

-somos… amigos, supongo

Acerqué mi mirada acusadora a su rostro obligándolo a verme de cerca. Al notar mi mirada se sonrojó y se puso algo nervioso. Desvió la mirada algo disgustado y todavía rojo.

-sí, bueno. Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo ¿y eso qué?

-Kouji… -la pregunta del millón… -¿te gusta Aki?

Viró a verme atónito y después de un par de segundos de silencio comenzó a hablar sorpresivamente energético

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿GUSTARME AKIRA?! ¡¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?! Es decir ¡ES AKIRA!

En este momento existían dos posibilidades:

Que a Kouji de verdad no le gustara Aki y que me estuviera mostrando su verdadera sorpresa ante la pregunta o

Que en realidad, solo estuviera tratando de negarlo cuando era verdad

Me quedé pensando en las probabilidades…

-¿no le tienes ni si quiera un poco de cariño?

-por supuesto que sí, pero no ASÍ…

Miré su rostro todavía alterado en lo que me daba por vencida interrogándolo. Él dio un suspiro y se fue normalizando. Me quedé mirando el vacío. Tal vez no era la persona correcta para interrogar… debía hablar con Akira, o tal vez con Kouichi, él los conoce muy bien a ambos.

-creo que deberíamos irnos, ya está atardeciendo.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con un enorme solo color rojo y con mil colores decorando el cielo, quedé atónita con la vista.

-jamás vi un atardecer así

-es increíble…

-¿a qué te refieres?

-te sorprendes fácilmente

-¡¿qué?! ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Se me quedó viendo algo sorprendido un instante. -¿qué sucede?

Suspiró –casi- como una risa con los ojos cerrados.

-Me recordaste a alguien. Vamos, ya se hace tarde

Aunque su rostro se podía ver un poco más alegre de costumbre miré sus ojos y me encontré con tristeza. Pareciera que sonreía de amargura e ironía a diferencia de un rato antes. Algo en él lo inquietaba y de alguna forma a mí también y quería saber qué era, pero el día estaba terminando y ya no habría tiempo para más preguntas de ese tipo. Bueno, eso creo.

Caminaba mirando a la gente pasar y me encontré con mi reflejo. Por costumbre me arreglé un poco el cabello pero luego noté mi imagen junto a la de Kouji. Vi una pareja pasar tomados de la mano y me sonrojé un poco pensando en que Kouji y yo nos debíamos ver de una forma similar. Si bueno, eso lo salvó de una chica entrometida.

-¿qué sucede?

Descubrí la mirada curiosa de Kouji sobre mí

-¿cómo que "qué sucede"?

-normalmente tu comienzas a platicar pero están muy callada

-creo que estoy algo distraída y cansada, fue un largo día

-hmm… pero fue divertido

Lo miré mientras él tenía la mirada perdida.

-¡pero si es cierto! ¡Mañana es el cumpleaños de Takuya!

Abrió los ojos como platos y viró a verme de una forma tan sorprendida que era algo graciosa

-¡es cierto!

-¿piensas regalarle algo?

Se quedó pensando

-quiero regalarle algo especial, pero no sé qué

-¿algo especial?

¿Desde cuándo Kouji hacía regalos "especiales"?

-me guste o no le debo mucho y quisiera agradecérselo

Pensé en los distintos talentos de Kouji, pero ninguno servía para un regalo

-podrías regalarle un balón de futbol

-me dijo que lo habían amenazado en su casa por su colección de balones

Pensé un poco

-podrías cambiar un poco su rutina, hacer algo distinto ese día. Tal vez eso le gustaría.

-tal vez… lo hablaré un poco con Kouichi para que me aconseje y tal vez un poco con Akira… o tal vez no

-es cierto ¿por qué esos dos no se llevan?

-desde el primer momento en que cruzaron miradas no se han llevado bien. Es difícil ser amigo de los dos al mismo tiempo

-si me imagino, los dos son algo-

-ESCANDALOSOS

Comencé a reírme de la seguridad con la que Kouji había dicho la última palabra. Fue un día agradable y divertido, como él dijo. Por supuesto que también fue extraño, incómodo y algo estúpido, pero sorprendentemente Kouji era una persona con la que podía pasar un buen rato entretenida.

Me acompañó a mi departamento para luego quedarse en él de Kouichi. Al parecer estas vacaciones estaban ayudando a que tanto Kouji como yo nos volviéramos amigos más cercanos, lo que de alguna forma me alegraba. Llegó de golpe a mi cabeza la imagen d Kouji en el cementerio. Kouji, a veces me gustaría conocerte un poco más.

***

Abrí la puerta de golpe y me encontré con Akira encima de su cama con algo similar a una bata, viendo una pequeña computadora portátil en lo que disfrutaba un pocky. Viró a verme y se sonrojó un poco.

-que de… ¡¿NO TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR?!

Tomó una vaca de peluche y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia mí, pero la atrapé con facilidad. Miraba la vaca con curiosidad

-lo lamento. No pensé que estuvieras tan… cómoda

-idiota… a todo esto ¿por qué viniste?

Dejé de ver los ojos saltones de la vaca para notar a Akira parada frente a mí. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que lo que traía puesto era una camiseta que incluso a mi me quedaría enorme.

-quería hablar contigo

-existen los celulares –Me quedé viéndola y ella respondió a mi mirada casi como si me hubiera leído la mente –espérame un momento, me voy a cambiar

Me empujó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de mí. Me apoyé en la puerta

-¿sabes? Te veías graciosa con eso puesto ¿es de Kyoya?

-de hecho, es de Seiya

Recordé con un poco de temor el titán hermano de Akira. No entiendo en qué falló la genética al darle a ese tipo toda la altura que le hace falta a Akira, pero al parecer, la genética influía un poco en lo violento y ruidoso de una persona.

Escuché la risa de Akira

-¿recordando a mi "hermanito"?

-¿cómo lo sabes?

Abrió la puerta con otra ropa riendo fuertemente

-te quedaste muy callado de pronto. De verdad que te asusta Seiya ¿cierto?

La fulminé con la mirada en lo que ella seguí riendo

-y bien –se calmó al sentarnos en un sofá-¿de qué querías hablar?

-hay algo…

-¿qué es?

Su voz fastidiada me irritaba un poco. ¿No podía entender que no sabía cómo plantearle una pregunta?

-hoy salí con Zoe y estuvimos hablando-

-espera… ¿salir?

Mi corazón latió fuerte de pronto y me sonrojé inevitablemente

-me refiero a… estaba dando un paseo y la encontré –Me miró burlonamente –deja de molestar…

-lo lamento, eres muy gracioso cuando te sonrojas

-¡cállate! –Siguió riendo –no importa… oye

De pronto me dio curiosidad

-dime…

-... ¿qué piensas de ella?

-¿cómo que qué? Es agradable y trabajadora, aunque es algo impuntual

-¿no has notado algo extraño en ella? –Ladeó la cabeza confundida –me parece que tiene una facilidad para sacarle cosas a la gente

-sigo sin entender

-pues… siento que me hace decir… bueno, más de lo que le diría a una persona normal

-idiota, eso se llama "confianza" y es común en los amigos

-no sé, me parece extraño.

Rió un poco

-supongo que encontraste al fin alguien que te inspira confianza…-"¿al fin?" -y bueno "señor positivo" querías decirme otra cosa ¿no es así?

-¿cómo?-

-no creo que hubieras venido hasta mi casa para decirme que fuiste a dar una vuelta con Zoe

-bueno… -trataba de elegir las palabras correctamente –hay… una situación. Zoe me dijo algo… eso me hizo pensar un poco y bueno, después de hablar con Kouichi acerca decidí que lo mejor sería hablar contigo para saber si cabría una oportunidad…

-¿te importaría ir al grano? -Me quedé pensando un segundo. Podía ser que la forma de decirlo influyera en la respuesta. Tenía que ser, claro, conciso y positivo, para que al menos no se sorprendiera demasiado con la pregunta. –Vamos, me estás poniendo nerviosa.

* * *

Kouji le dirá a Akira:

a) que le gusta Zoe

b) que le gusta ella (Akira)

c) que está perdidamente enamorado de Takuya

d) ninguno de los anteriores

Los dejaré pensando hasta próximo capítulo :) y la música? hmmm les dejare la famosísima thousand miles, PERO cantada por vanilla sky XD. jajaja espero que hayan disfrutado mi cap. BIIES!!!


	7. chica gato vs chico googles o la verdad

**Bitácora: **Después de sobrevivir al tormento eterno de los exámenes, de alguna manera logré escribir más rápido de lo común. Tengo teorías que esto puede tener una relacion con mi calificación en Biología (obviamente baja)...

Si me gustará ser dramática. Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo más rápido que de costumbre (O_O no lo puedo creer, de verdad lo logré) Este se me hizo un cap aunque no lo parezca, dificil de escribir. Estuve dandole mil vueltas y al final me quedo esto. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Y acerca de las predicciones del cap anterior, si dijiste:

**A) **a la lentitud que va este fic ¿de verdad lo crees? -.-

**B)** sería interesante, realmente interesante, pero este fic está previsto como Kozumi (bueno... tal vez *cham cham cham*)

**C) **YUJUUUUUUUU!!! YAOI!!!... o, espera... no en este fic... aunque si lo dijiste :D me agradaz jajaja

**D) **por supuesto que si, amo jugar con sus mentes y les aconsejaría que no hagan mucho caso de lo que digo en estos pedacitos de ocio porque solo se confundirán más aunque se reirán un poco). jajaja

Algo que si les ayudará: capítulo desde el punto de vista de Aki... (pero si yo soy aki-chan... WTF!) disfruten. Nos vemos abajo

**Capítulo 7**

**Chica gato vs chico googles/La verdad**

Nota: El odio nace de querer demasiado a alguien

-y bueno "señor positivo" querías decirme otra cosa ¿no es así?

Viró a verme sorprendido por leerle la mente

-¿cómo?-

-no creo que hubieras venido hasta mi casa para decirme que fuiste a dar una vuelta con Zoe

-bueno… hay… una situación. Zoe me dijo algo… eso me hizo pensar un poco y bueno, después de hablar con Kouichi acerca de ello… decidí que lo mejor sería hablar contigo para saber si cabría una oportunidad…

Dando vueltas sin decir nada…

-¿te importaría ir al grano? –Se quedó en silencio un poco más serio de lo común, como si buscara una forma suave de decirlo. De pronto me llegó una sensación de miedo de que así de pronto hubiera decidido confesarme un gran secreto para el que yo no estaba preparada–Vamos, me estás poniendo nerviosa.

-Akira… tú ¿recuerdas a Takuya?

-sí, ese idiota de los googles

Por favor, no una confesión que tenga que ver con él

-él cumplirá años pronto y Kouichi y yo estábamos pensando que sería buena idea… festejarlo en el café

…si, hubiera preferido que me confesara que era gay.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿En MI café?! ¡¿Están locos, o simplemente es una broma?!

-solo un momento, nada grande. Haré lo que haga falta, Kouichi y yo podríamos pagarte

Solté un bufido

-¿tú? ¿Pagar MÁS por ese idiota?

Fue inútil tratar de disimular la ironía en mi voz. Kouji se enojó un poco

-¡¿qué te sucede?! ¡¿Por qué odias tanto a Takuya?!

-¡¿qué te sucede a ti?! ¡Hace dos años, cuando te volviste loco te vi gritándole, además que él estaba contigo cuando te tuvieron que llevarte al hospital! ¡Si hubiera prestado atención, hubiera notado que no estabas en condición-!

-¡CALLATE! –Tan solo de ver su mirada, el grito se volvió algo innecesario. La furia en su mirada a pesar de hervir infinitamente tenía la capacidad de congelarme en un instante. Suavizó la mirada y notó el grito que había dado. Triste, bajó la cabeza. -lo lamento Akira-

-Kouji… yo podría ayudarte, pero primero quiero que me expliques por qué sigues considerándolo un amigo después de todo

-Akira… tu misma lo viviste, creo que me peleé con todo ser humano con el que tuviera una relación cercana… y sobre lo de esa vez-

-si yo hubiera estado presente-

-las cosas no habrían cambiado –un sabor amargo en mi garganta se hizo peor. Cómo odiaba sentirme impotente- tarde o temprano hubiera sucedido lo mismo, porque Takuya no tuvo la culpa. Yo fui quien me puso en ese lugar, yo soy quien tiene la culpa. Takuya será culpable de muchas estupideces, pero esa vez fue inocente. No intentes desquitarte con él por lo que me sucedió, si quieres desquitarte con alguien, aquí estoy

Miré sus turbios ojos y recordé ese tiempo en el que brillaban con sencillez pero con sinceridad. Me enfurecía tanto recordar la facilidad con la que reía antes y verlo ahora tratando de disimular el hecho que estaba hecho pedazos. Bajé la cabeza apretando los puños y sintiendo como se nublaba mi vista. Era odioso pensar que el culpable de todo su sufrimiento era él mismo, pero era cierto. Maldita sea ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de cuánto lo quiero y lo mucho que me dolía verlo con ese rostro acabado? Junté mi furia la que dejé escapar con un golpe justo debajo de sus costillas. Logre dejarlo sin aire.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me desquite contigo después de hacerme preocuparme tanto por ti?! –Puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho y al mirar abajo noté una lágrima que se me escapó. Demonios. Escuché un segundo cómo normalizaba su respiración y sentí algo sobre mi cabeza: su mano. Cada vez que hacía eso era como recordarme que soy más pequeña que él pero que por eso mismo, él me protegería. Di un suspiro en lo que me secaba la lágrima apenada –no quiero que celebres la vida de alguien que hizo la tuya imposible, pero si de verdad él es tu amigo y tu quieres celebrarlo… Lo único que tienes que hacer es pedírmelo sinceramente.

Tal vez en ese momento me veía un tanto berrinchuda, con los ojos llorosos, algo sonrojada y con una cara de reproche, pero solo quería que él fuera sincero.

-¿puedo celebrar el cumpleaños de Takuya en el café?

-eso no fue sincero, además si hipotéticamente yo dijera que sí ¿Quiénes irían?

Tanto su voz como la mía comenzaban a sonar algo más animadas. Eso era bueno, pero todavía tenía pendiente un asunto

-solo nosotros, no seríamos mucha gente además ¿qué esperas que te diga? ¿Quieres que te ruegue?

-más vale que lo hagas si quieres que aguante a ese payaso

-pensé que todo había quedado claro

-que ya no lo odie no significa que me agrade y no he escuchado que me estés rogando

-No pienso rogarte

Se cruzó de brazos y viró hacia otro sitio. Giró la mirada y viró a verme también cruzada de brazos.

-¿en serio?

A juzgar por su mirada, creo que en ese momento al fin captó que hablaba en serio: quería verlo rogar. Dio un suspiro algo sonrojado.

-¿por favor?

Tenía la misma maldita cara de Bambi que ponía Kouichi cuando quería algo…

-de acuerdo… pero solo porque –pellizqué sus mejillas para molestarlo apropósito -¡ERES TAN ODIOSAMENTE LINDO!

-SUÉLTAME –Espero que algún día llegue estar consciente de lo lindo que puede llegar a ser… o bueno, tal vez no, eso podría llegar a ser un arma mortal –es bueno que lo hayas disfrutado, porque no lo volverás a ver

Miraba hacia otro lado sonrojado en lo que yo comenzaba a reírme de su expresión, pobre alma inocente.

-¿y ya pensante en cómo me pagarás?

-¡¿pagarte?!

Su rostro no tenía precio en ese momento. Sonreí de una forma que de no conocerme cualquiera pensaría que era inocente.

-solo mantén tu palabra de que "harás lo que haga falta"

Kouji me miró sombríamente con odio. Era mejor que no supiera lo que le tenía preparado por su salud mental… y tal vez por mi salud física.

***

Me desperté tarde de nuevo pensando en lo bellas que eran las vacaciones. Me cambié rápido y tomé mis cosas para ir al café. Salí de mi casa con los audífonos puestos. Es cierto, ese día era cumpleaños del payaso. Kouji y Kouichi llegarían temprano al café para arreglar un poco. Si todo salía bien, Kouichi traería su delicioso pastel de chocolate. Al menos algo bueno saldría de esa fiesta.

Entré al café y vi a mi hermano en la oficina del fondo.

-buenos días Kyoya

-hola –viró a verme -¿Qué sucede? Te vez algo desanimada

Además de lo del cumpleaños del payaso… Suspiré y dejé caer mi cabeza

-Pandora hearts termino, entonces decidí leer el manga, pero ya me lo acabé y ahora tengo el síndrome post-anime

-ya veo… -Me miró con su porte tan elegante de siempre para luego sacar al otaku que llevaba dentro -¿qué tal "el libro de los amigos de Natsume"? la voz del chico principal se parece a la de tu amigo Kouji.*

Definitivamente, era mi hermano. Lugo de discutir acerca de otros temas de interés me cambié y comencé a barrer el piso mientras escuchaba música de mi mp3

Comenzaba a armar una coreografía con el café vacío como escenario. Cantaba enajenadamente moviéndome con libertad como si nada me importaba. Estaba concentrada en la música hasta que me pareció que alguien me llamaba por mi nombre. Viré a ver pero no encontré a nadie. Puse en pausa mi pequeño aparatito. Silencio. Una mano de posó en mi hombro al mismo tiempo que una sombría pero extrañamente conocida voz me hablaba cerca de mi oído.

-Akira

Di un salto del susto al mismo tiempo que lancé un grito.

-¡idiota! ¡Me asustaste!

-¿qué? ¿No piensas seguir cantando? Te veías entretenida

-¡para tu información, una vocalista debe estar constantemente practicando! ¡y no finjas que yo sé que te gusta esa canción!

Kouji puso un rostro fastidiado

-tienes razón…

-¿cantarías conmigo?

Viré a verlo con una mirada de niño pequeño que quiere un juguete nuevo

-no

-¿no?

-¡NO!

-¿porqué?

-¡porque odio cantar! ¡Por eso toco la guitarra!

-pero si cantas tan bien

-Kouichi dijo que haría el pastel para hoy

-¡¿en serio?! –Espera -¡NO CAMBIES EL TEMA!

-que ruidosa…

Luego de un rato hablaba con Kouji en lo que llegó Izumi al café. Él viró a verla y algo en su mirada brillo, muy similar a la alegría… ¿podría ser que…? No, es de Kouji de quien estamos hablando. Espera…

-¡Zoe!

La pelirroja salió de atrás de Zoe dándole un buen susto. Luego corrió hacia el brazo de Kouji y lo abrazó como si fuera su propiedad.

-¡Mi querido Kouji ha tenido una maravillosa idea!

-¿puedo saber cuál es esa?

Zoe viró a verme. Trataba de disfrazar mi disgusto hacia la chica pelirroja colgada del brazo de Kouji.

-"su maravilloso" Kouji logró convencerme de celebrar el cumpleaños del payaso de googles

-¿¡en serio?!

Zoe viró a ver sorprendida a Kouji en lo que él se mantenía ocupado evitando cruzar miradas con el parásito que tenía en el brazo. Bueno, si me desagrada ese tipo, pero no creo haber sido tan mala con él como para que Zoe se sorprendiera tanto… bueno, eso creo.

-¡llegó es pastel!

Kouichi entró sonriente al café con una caja algo grande en manos. Miró el nuevo "accesorio" que colgaba del brazo de Kouji y quedó petrificado. Aproveché y le quité el pastel de las manos y la llevé cerca del mostrador. Comencé a pensar en lo del beso. Si bueno, no estuve presente, pero las cosas de las que uno se entera al ser la confesora de un tipo como Kouji. El pobre Kouichi encerrado en la geometría amorosa viendo la chica que ama como una fan de su gemelo.

-Aki ¿tienes velas o algo por el estilo?

-deben de estar ahí atrás

Miré a Kouji y al parásito

-Madd ¿podrías ir a buscarlas? –Puso cara de reproche –así podrías ayudar a Kouji con su sorpresa

Sonreí y ella fue corriendo a buscar las velas.

-sabes, odio a tus fans

-yo igual

Bajó la cabeza resignado. Era algo irónico que el mismo tipo que se quejaba cada vez que lo tocaba estuviera dejando a una fan estar abrazada a él y lo peor es que no parecía estarse dando cuenta de aquello. Trate de no darle mucha importancia y cambié un poco el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

-¿a qué hora llegara el payaso?

-dijo que llegaría pronto –se me quedó viendo -¿ya planeaste cómo te voy a pagar?

-sip

-¿cómo?

Por un momento ambos compartimos miradas inexpresivas. Viré hacia otro lado

-no te diré

-¡¿qué?! ¿Por qué no? ¿No crees que merezco saberlo?

-aún no

-pequeño demonio

Le sonreí de una manera casi inocente en lo que él contenía su ira. Es tan divertido verlo enojado. Kouichi se acercó de pronto

-ya llegó

Me crucé de brazos algo irritada y di un largo suspiro. Las cosas que uno hace por la gente que quiere… La puerta se abrió y dejó pasar al idiota de los googles

-¿qué sucede aquí?

Kouji apareció con el pastel en manos. Tenía algunas velas encendidas

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

El castaño tardó un par de segundos en captar el hecho de que todo era para él y luego sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. Se reía despreocupadamente. Qué irritante.

Trataba de evitar cruzar palabras con el cumpleañero para no arruinar el cuadro y mantener a Kouji a gusto, así él tendría que pagar su parte sin reclamos, pero el idiota pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me abrazó. Por supuesto, yo no tengo el mismo problema que Kouji, el de que no le agrada que lo toquen los desconocidos, pero a mí no me gusta que me toque la gente que me desagrada. Me contuve en parte por la sorpresa e incomodidad del momento

-me sorprende que estés aquí. Eso quiere decir que después de todo te agrado ¿cierto?

-eso quiere decir que me pagarán bastante

Tanto Kouji como el de los googles viraron a verme notando me repentina aura asesina.

De alguna manera pude sobrellevar la situación y hasta divertirme un poco. Después de todo, estaba con gente que me agradaba (la mayoría) y con el delicioso pastel de Kouichi que sabía a cielo, bueno, tal vez Kouji no tenía que pagar tanto.

Nos llenamos de pastel hasta explotar, incluso Madd que decía estar a dieta lo probó. Todos estábamos cómodamente sentados en el café, el cual estaba prácticamente vacío.

-y bien ¿quién me haría el enorme favor de llevar los platos a atrás?

Después de hablar, todos comenzaron a mirarse entre sí esperando quién dejaría su cómodo lugar para llevar las cosas atrás. Lo correcto hubiera sido que alguna de las meseras (incluyéndome) se hubiera parado, pero la verdad es que éramos demasiado perezosas.

-bien –Kouji se paró –yo lo haré… bola de perezosos

Parecía que trataba de hacerme varios favores a propósito para que no le pusiera un trabajo muy tedioso. Pobre, no sabía lo que le esperaba. Kouichi se paró riéndose un poco

-está bien, te ayudaré

-¡yo les acompaño!

Madd se paró para seguirlos y a excepción del rostro de Kouji, nadie mostro señales de negarse. ¿Por qué demonios se dejaba perseguir por ella? Viré hacia otro lado y noté a la rubia un poco sorprendida

-¿qué sucede Zoe?

-¿desde cuándo se conocen Madd y Kouji?

Abrí la boca haciendo la cuenta pero el de googles contestó más rápido

-antes de secundaria

-¿porqué?

-esto sonará extraño, pero el otro día me encontré una fotografía de Kouji con una niña muy parecida a Madd… y él se molestó bastante esa vez, ahora que recuerdo

Takuya se sorprendió un poco

-¿qué edad tenían?

-parecían de 12 años o algo así

El idiota puso los ojos en blanco simulando inocencia. De acuerdo él ocultaba algo, y no solo era "algo", era ese mismo algo de lo que Kouji evitaba hablar siempre. No tenía pruebas de ello pero de alguna manera lo sabía… Viré a verlo algo molesta

-vamos, dinos lo que sabes

-no se…

Me acerqué a él con una mirada asesina

-DINOS

-tu deberías saberlo ¿no eres su mejor amiga?

Sentí un nudo en la garganta pero aún con él me forcé para responderle

-¿se trata de lo de hace dos años?

-algo así

Zoe notó la tensión entre los dos y en medio del silencio hizo la pregunta que me hacía cada vez que encontraba a Kouji triste.

-¿qué sucedió hace a dos años Aki?

-…no se –me dolía admitirlo. –Estudiaba con Kouji y con este tipo. Estaba en otro grupo por lo que no los veía tan seguido. Fueron las vacaciones de verano y me fui de viaje, pero al volver… lo único que encontré fue un zombi en el lugar de Kouji. Traté de saber que le sucedía…

Me quedé sin voz del coraje viendo al castaño enojada.

-Kouji estaba mal… pensé que solo sería un tiempo, pero luego de un buen rato seguía igual. Cuando creí que por un momento volvería a ser el de antes…

Sorprendentemente encontré algo de culpa en la mirada del tipo. ¿Podría ser que Kouji tuviera razón en que ese tipo no tenía la culpa? Izumi se acercó un poco a Takuya algo preocupada.

-¿pero porque? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Dilo de una vez…

Miraba desafiante al castaño. En su mirada llevaba una melancolía que nunca creí encontrar en esos ojos tan superficiales. Se quedó callado un segundo mirando hacia abajo y luego se decidió a hablar

-La chica que viste en la foto –dirigió a Zoe –podría decirte que no era Madd. Aunque tenía el mismo color de cabello, e igual de corto era una chica muy diferente. De alguna manera se volvió muy cercana a él.

De pronto entendí todo. Mi corazón se detuvo. No era posible… simplemente no era posible.

-¿¡era Usagi!? ¡Tsukino Usagi!

Me viró a ver como si hubiera adivinado. No, por favor no. ¿Era de eso lo que ese idiota evitaba decirme? ¿Era eso lo que me ocultaba? No quería que fuera cierto, pero solo por algo así me ocultaría sus sentimientos. Porque… si tocaba el tema de desmoronaría.

-¡TU! ¡IDIOTA!

-¿Qué sucede?

Zoe no entendía la furia que nublaba mi mente. Todo mundo se había enterado de lo ocurrido. Era de esas historias de las que todos se enteraban de alguna u otra forma. Recordé las palabras de la chica que me lo contó: "esa chica estudiaba en el otro grupo y no volvió. Sus padres estaban tan tristes que no invitaron a muchas personas al entierro"… Esa chica que murió siendo tan joven… tú no solo la conocías… Kouji, tú la querías ¿cierto?

-Izumi ¿me harías un gran favor? ¿Podrías dejarme hablar a solas con Takuya un momento?

-No quiero que ustedes dos se peleen. Si eso implica que me quede aquí, lo haré

Me sorprendí un poco de la forma en que reaccionó pero luego le sonreí forzándome un poco

-descuida, no planeo lastimarlo

Dio un suspiro y se fue. Viré a ver a Takuya quien tenía clavada la mirada en el suelo aunque también tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Una vez Kouji dijo algo similar y terminó estrellándome contra una pared ¿lo sabías?

-Idiota ¿no pudiste habérmelo dicho antes?

-solo me hacías caso cuando estaba con Kouji y junto a él… bueno-

-entiendo –di un suspiro –lo lamento. Tal vez he sido muy dura contigo y en realidad, aunque no me agrades, no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió. Kouji te aprecia y aunque no entendía muy bien por qué ahora veo que eres un buen amigo…

-¿sabes? Te pareces un poco a Kouji

-¿a qué te refieres?

-te complicas demasiado para decir algo tan sencillo. Hubiera sido más rápido decir "lo siento, seamos amigos"

Su rostro tan despreocupado me enojó rápidamente y me incitó a darle un golpe en la cabeza. Escuché cómo alguien se acercaba a nosotros. Viré y mi mirada se topó con la de Kouji. Serio como siempre y con un comentario irónico.

-no sé porqué pensé por un segundo pensé que harían las paces

Puse ambas manos detrás de mí y reí nerviosamente tratando de parecer inocente. En lo que el idiota ese se reía de mi expresión.

-como sea ¿no quieren venir atrás? Podríamos practicar una canción o dos

-sería buena idea

Takuya miró a Kouji algo emocionado

-¡es cierto! ¡Al fin escucharé a tu banda! Sé que tocas muy bien la guitarra

-Tú no tocas mal, eso me recuerda, buscábamos una segunda guitarra ¿te gustaría estar con nosotros?

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Grité inconscientemente -¡primero utilizan MI café para su cumpleaños y ahora planean meterlo a MI banda!

-Akira, 1. Ninguno de los dos es realmente TUYO y 2. Acéptalo, estábamos buscando a otro guitarrista, confía en mí, él toca bien

El idiota abrió la boca

-¡incluso los Beatles eran 4!

-¡no metas a los dioses de la música en esto!

Por un momento tuve una imagen en la cabeza: Kouji, el guitarrista principal y jefe de la banda como John Lenon, Kouichi, nuestro activo baterista como el Ringo Starr, yo, bajista y vocalista como Paul McCartney y Takuya como el cuarto que nadie recuerda su nombre… podría considerarlo como una posibilidad.

* * *

*Hiroshi Kamiya, el actor de doblaje hace la voz de Natsume Takahashi (el personaje principal del libro de los amigos de Natsume) también hace la voz japonesa de Kouji

George Harrison es el cuarto de los Beatles (por si se lo preguntaban) y sí, me gustan mucho, y no, no tengo el rockband. Les tengo que confesar algo: Hasta este capítulo todos fueron muy lights comparados con los que vienen, si les gustaron los anteriores esperen los siguientes... ahora empezara lo weno XD! acerca de Usa-chan... lo lamento, me siento cruel al matar un personaje en especial cuando yo lo cree, si son pacientes subiré tsuki no usagi y la conocerán más y si tienen curiosidad de cómo se siente Kouji al respecto... muajaja lee el siguiente cap y deja review. Feliz Halloween adelantado!!!

musica: get tangled up in me- skye sweetnam Y gives you hell- the all american rejects (como amo esta cancion...)


	8. amargura o dulzura

**O_Q **lamento ausentarme tanto... TODO ES CULPA DE LA HISTORIA O!!! (traducción: empezó a escribir fics de hetalia) bueno, sucede que mi computadora se hecho a perder y que soy una cavernicola que destruye lo que toca, entonces me las ingenie para conseguir otra computadora, pero como también la heché a perder, tuve que buscar una más y eme aquí siendo feliz :) *miente* cofcof bueno, este cap me gusto mucho y de hecho el drama de cuando lo escribí está mejor que el cap en si, pero no vinieron a leer eso, sino esto-

**Capítulo 8**

**Amargura/dulzura**

Nota: No hay que temer a las sombras. Solo indican que en un lugar cercano resplandece luz.

La lluvia opacaba la ciudad y hacía parecer más tarde de lo que realmente era. Abrí la puerta del café cerrando mi paraguas y vi el viejo reloj que decoraba el lugar. 2:15. Me imaginé a Izumi llegar en ese mismo momento corriendo, pero al parecer no llegaba aún. Miré a mí alrededor y solo encontré a las chicas y a Takuya sentado con los pies sobre una mesa vacía.

-baja los pies de ahí, que no se te olvide que yo soy la encargada de limpiar las mesas

Akira le dio una patada a la silla en la que estaba Takuya para que él le prestara atención

-a eso se le llama ambiente

El sarcasmo rebotó en las paredes del vacío lugar. Apenas hablé una pelirroja vestida de color "verde-mírame" se acercó a mí

-hola, Kouji

-eh… hola -Me senté en la misma mesa que Takuya -¿porqué tanto ánimo?

-seguramente es el clima. No mucha gente sale de su casa con una lluvia así.

-debe ser eso. Akira ¿y Zoe?

-no suele llegar temprano, pensé que ya lo habías notado

La pelirroja metió sus palabras donde no eran requeridas. La miré directamente un momento como si dijera lo molesto que había sido eso.

-no es muy puntual –Akira dejó de mirar a Madd de la misma manera que yo para verme –pero está llegando anormalmente tarde, me preocupa que le haya pasado algo

-descuida, seguro está bien

Suspire tras escuchar las palabras de Takuya. Tomé mi guitarra y me puse a tocar un poco aprovechando el eco del lugar que le daba un sonido especial a la música, pero a pesar de estar disfrutando la música seguía inquieto de que algo le hubiera pasado a Izumi…

El reloj tocaba las 2:30 y todos estábamos sentados, completamente aburridos, sin nada que hacer. La campanilla de la entrada sonó y todos volteamos a ver. Era Izumi algo mojada.

Fue caminando hacia donde estábamos con la cabeza baja, pero me pareció ver que sus ojos estaban más opacos que de costumbre. Esperaba que llegara y comenzara a hablar como siempre, nos saludara efusivamente o nos dijera cualquier cosa, pero nos pasó de largo sin voltearnos a ver.

-Zoe ¿por qué tan tarde?

-perdón, fue la lluvia

Ni si quiera Akira que se había vuelto una buena amiga suya había logrado que nos volteara a ver. Ella solo se dirigió a la parte de atrás para cambiarse. Quizás… ha tenido un mal día…

Todas las chicas hacían algo de limpieza en el café mientras Takuya y yo fingíamos tomar algo. Podía ver a Zoe lavando platos de un turno más activo. Su rostro estaba tan indiferente que me causaba inquietud. Sus ojos estaban definitivamente más opacos de lo normal.

Tomó un par de platos para guardarlos pero al dar un paso, resbaló dejando caer la vajilla y cayendo de rodillas después

-¡Izumi! –Sin darme cuenta había corrido hasta ella -¿Estás bien?

Miré unas gotas de sangre en el suelo, pero ella no respondió

-¡Traeré el botiquín!

Akira salió corriendo para luego volver con una pequeña caja color blanco. Zoe se fue levantando poco a poco obligándome a poner un brazo suyo sobre mí y cargarla hasta atrás del café, donde quería ir. Era una zona del café que se encontraba al aire libre y en el que podría estar libre de las miradas de los demás. Se sentó en una de las sillas y yo me puse de rodillas mirando una de las suyas.

-Está sangrando

-creo que se me clavo una astilla

Su voz reflejaba una gran cantidad de dolor contenido.

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Mis manos me temblaban un poco de pensar en la posibilidad de tener esa herida en mis manos. En general, las heridas no me asustan en lo absoluto, pero de pensar que con algún movimiento podría causarle dolor, toda mi sangre fría me dejaba solo más pálido.

-descuida

Como si fuera algo de todos los días, tomó una pinza y sacó una pequeña astilla de su rodilla. Le puso algo de medicina y luego la envolvió en un vendaje con tanta gracia que me hacía pensar que eso era lo mejor, quién sabe qué le hubiera hecho yo si hubiera intentado sacar la astilla.

Me levante dando un suspiro y luego me senté en la misma mesa que ella.

-nos diste un buen susto.

Miraba la mesa indiferente. Me quedé mirándola con interés y al parecer ella reaccionó a esto mirándome de vuelta

-¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué has estado rara toda la mañana?

Bajó un poco la cabeza y abrió la boca, pero ninguna voz salió de sus labios. En cambió se mordió los labios y un par de gruesas lágrimas siguieron un par de caminos como si otras las hubieran pasado por ahí hacía no mucho.

No tenía la menor idea de lo que había hecho, o dicho. No sabía si quiera si yo tenía la culpa, solo sabía que me sentía completamente impotente viéndola llorar con tanta amargura. Quería decir algo para que se calmara un poco, pero no se me ocurría nada inteligente.

Extendí una mano dudosa y la puse sobre uno de sus hombros y en vez de tranquilizarse un poco como esperaba cayó en mi pecho abrazándome con fuerza. Me quedé petrificado pero al verla tan indefensa le correspondí el abrazo. Podía sentir como temblaba un poco y cómo sus lágrimas atravesaban mi camisa. No podía dejarla así.

-Kou… oh

Akira salió un momento y encontró ese cuadro tan incómodo. Solté a Izumi y me acerqué a Akira para que centrara su atención en mí y no en Zoe.

-Akira… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Me miró confundida en lo que yo pensaba cómo le diría. Quería tener cuidado con lo que decía.

-todo depende

Comenzó a ver discretamente sobre mi hombro con una nota de preocupación.

-Izumi no se siente muy bien hoy, quería saber si le podrías dejar el día libre

Me miró. Podía ver en sus ojos cómo quería ayudarle.

-descuida –dijo suficientemente fuerte como para que Izumi escuchara –no creo que venga mucha gente hoy, creo que Zoe se puede tomar el día.

Volteé a verla con casi una sonrisa en el rostro pero ella no levantó su mirada del suelo. Akira jaló mi camiseta para llamar mi atención.

-no seas un idiota y cuídala

Asentí. Lo haría no porque lo hubiera dicho, sino porque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Ambos salimos del café.

-¿cómo está esa rodilla?

-eh…

Vi cómo cojeaba un poco y me viré para darle la espalda. Me agaché un poco e hice una seña con una mano

-sube

-pero-

-así llegaremos más rápido a tu casa

Bajó la cabeza y luego la cargué en mi espalda. Se sentía más ligera de lo que imaginé. Pensé que alguien que comiera como ella tenía que pesar más, pero ni su pequeño cuerpo demostraba lo ligera que era. Caminaba en silencio pensando en que me debía ver algo ridículo cargando a una chica en la espalda, como si fuera un capricho sin sentido, pero en realidad, por más raro que sonara, lo disfrutaba. Su cabeza descansaba sobre uno de mis hombros.

Llegamos justo delante de los departamentos.

-Zoe…

No hubo respuesta. Viré a verla llamándola de nuevo pero en vez de obtener una respuesta pude observar su rostro un tanto sonrojado por el llanto de hacía un momento y sus ojos cerrados con una paz sorprendente ¿cómo podía dormir tan tranquila después de lo sucedido?

Sentí un leve rubor sobre mis mejillas ¡¿qué demonios?!... era inevitable pensar que se veía linda durmiendo. Miré a mí alrededor y al no encontrar a nadie esbocé media sonrisa.

Subir escaleras con alguien en la espalda no era fácil. Viré hacia mi hombro. Valía la pena. Me topé con la puerta de la entrada. Demonios, la llave. Puse mi frente en la puerta pensando en una solución, y al no encontrar ninguna pateé una pequeña maceta que se encontraba a un lado. Ahí, justo donde antes había estado la maceta, descansaba una llave. Suspiré con alivio e intenté agacharme por ella pero luego sentí el peso sobre mi espalda. Maldita sea.

No estoy muy seguro de cómo, luego de cinco minutos había logrado entrar al departamento. Miré a mí alrededor y note que se encontraba completamente vacío y de pronto recordé cuando era más pequeño y me tenía que quedar en casa solo.

Caminé hasta el sofá y acosté a Izumi con cuidado de no despertarla, la hubiera dejado en su habitación, pero me daba algo de pena entrar a alguna habitación de la desconocida residencia.

Caminé hasta la puerta y viré hacia atrás. El departamento estaba lleno de sombras y ahí olvidada en el centro, estaba Zoe. Di un suspiro, seguro no pasaría nada si me quedaba un rato más. Encendí el televisor y puse alguna película para luego sentarme en el mismo sofá en el que dormía Izumi. Giró un poco, tomo mi muslo y se acomodó en él como si fuera su almohada. La miré extrañado para luego dar un suspiro e inevitablemente, sonreir.

***

Desperté y no pude evitar sentirme desorientada. Conocía el lugar, estaba recostada en el sofá de mi departamento y desde donde me encontraba podía observar la televisión encendida. Luego entendí el hecho de que estaba recostada sobre algo. Viré hacia atrás pero al alzar la mirada pude reconocer el rostro de Kouji a solo unos centímetros del mío. Justo antes de que comenzara a gritar noté que tenía los ojos cerrados. Se había quedado dormido en mi departamento. De acuerdo ¿cómo habíamos llegado a ahí? Traté de levantarme sin despertarlo pero fallé terriblemente. Abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a tallarse el rostro con la mano para quitarse el sueño y luego se paró.

-perdón, me dormí… creo que debería irme

-ESPERA –me viró a ver sorprendido en lo que yo bajaba la mirada un poco sonrojada por ser tan impulsiva –todo el día de hoy… has sido muy amable… quisiera agradecerte

-descuida

No lograría convencerlo para que aceptara cuánto me había ayudado, pero decidí de alguna forma compensárselo.

-¿no quieres nada? ¿Un poco de agua?

Después de todo, estaba en mi casa. Me miró y al parecer entendió lo que trataba de hacer. Se sentó en el sofá una vez más

-algo de agua estaría bien…

Viró su rostro hacia otro lado.

Di un par de pasos llegando casi a la cocina, pero tropecé cayendo estrepitosamente.

-¿¡te encuentras bien!? ¿Te duele?

Tal vez todo era culpa de que me encontraba muy sensible por lo que había sucedido, pero no pude evitar pensar en sus últimas palabras e ironizar un poco. Mi pecho me dolía como si algún insensible me hubiera arrancado el corazón sin cuidado. Mi mirada se nubló e inmediatamente sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. Me apoyé en una pared cercana. Me sentía –y seguro me veía –completamente patética.

Ni si quiera podía armar palabras de la frustración. Solo podía quedarme ahí sentada en el suelo. Sentí de pronto una mano en el hombro más lejano de Kouji y un brazo que me rodeaba, para luego acercarme a su cálido pecho. Cerré los ojos y me aferré a él como si fuera mi único soporte para mantenerme en pié. Poco a poco iba normalizando mi respiración mientras escuchaba su corazón latiendo tan cerca.

-que… ¿qué sucedió?

Su voz sonaba tan suave que se sentía casi como una caricia. Mi respiración se había normalizado un poco. Me sentía capaz de responderle.

-m-mi papá –sentí cómo me sujetó con más firmeza –se irá a Italia y va a dejar a mi madre aquí, solo conmigo. Por un lado estoy más tranquila porque sé que ya no van a estar discutiendo, pero no es justo… mi madre tendrá que trabajar más y ya no voy a poder ver a mi padre.

Alcé mi mirada y me encontré con la suya. Más profunda que nunca, perdida en algún recuerdo.

-¡debo sonar estúpida! –Me miró de pronto –yo hablándote a TI de todo esto, seguro estoy exagerando todo como siempre

Rió amargamente

-en realidad te entiendo un poco, pero yo era muy pequeño cuando mis padres se separaron, así que no fui tan consiente y no lo sufrí tanto, solo pude arreglar un poco lo que mis padres habían roto.

-vaya…

Sentí una brisa cálida envolviéndome en ese momento. De verdad que Kouji era más que un simple chico serio.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ?!

Viré a ver el rostro de Kouji que se había enojado espontáneamente y al seguir su mirada me encontré con un gato que se me hacía conocido. Casi instantáneamente intentó pararse pero se resbaló en el intento haciendo que el gato saliera huyendo por la puerta. Se hincó y habló con furia contenida

-algún día voy a atrapar a ese maldito gato-

Era tan absurdo que no pude evitar comenzar a reír. Primero traté de contenerme un poco, pero luego la risa fluyó fácilmente. Viró a verme como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido

-¿de qué te ríes?

Traté de contener la risa, pero fallé. Pareció al fin entender que me reía de el refunfuñando y tropezando por culpa de un gato. La risa era cada vez más fuerte e insistente. Dio un suspiro resignado y comenzó a reírse de sí mismo. Primero como un simple murmuro y luego siguiéndome.

Miré a mí alrededor: el cuadro más raro del mundo. El chico más serio que conocía y yo riéndonos de él después de un momento tan triste. Misteriosamente no parecía molestarme. Era la última situación que podía imaginar, y sin embargo ahí estaba.

-te resbalaste de una forma demasiado graciosa, tienes que aceptarlo

-no digo que no, solo digo que dolió

Reí un poco más disfrutando su risa. Era tan melodiosa y agradable…

-¿te encuentras bien?

-sí, si… ¿tú…?

Le sonreí haciéndole saber que a pesar de no sentirme completamente bien, seguramente me sentía mejor. Su sonrisa desapareció de nuevo y se quedó viendo mi rostro seriamente

-¿q-que sucede?

Tocó mi rostro haciendo que mi corazón trabajara como con energía nuclear. Podría jurar que él podía escucharlo, en especial porque acercó un poco su rostro a mí

-tienes… -puso su pulgar bajo mi párpado inferior –una lágrima

-ah

Miré su mano bajando su mano a la vez que rodeaba el contorno de mi rostro llegando hasta la barbilla y dejando su pulgar sobre mis labios dejando el sabor salado de mis lágrimas. Me miró como si viera a través de mí y acercó un poco su rostro. Cerré mis ojos y me acerqué solo un poco más a él.

Sentí una dulce presión en los labios y como su mano sostenía mi rostro como si se tratara de una frágil muñeca de porcelana que podía caer y romperse en cualquier momento. Ese chico tan frío que conocí hace unos años no podía ser el mismo, no cuando sus labios eran tan cálidos y dulces. Podía sentir como sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello. A pesar de todas mis preocupaciones que me invadían en ese momento, me sentía a salvo a su lado… como si perteneciera a ese momento, y ese lugar fuera mi hogar…

Sentí cómo se separo rápidamente de mí y miré su rostro sorprendido. Toqué mis labios confundida. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido? ¿Por qué nos habíamos besado? Traté de buscar la explicación en su rostro pero él solo veía el suelo.

-tengo… tengo que irme

Salió corriendo tan rápido que dudé si había escuchado mi voz pidiéndole que se quedara un segundo. Desapareció rápidamente atreves de la puerta dejándome sola, sentada confundida, pretendiendo que de alguna manera encontraría todas las respuestas de las infinitas dudas que nacían en ese momento en mi cabeza.

***

Corría lo más rápido que mis pies me dejaban. Trataba de apagar toda emoción, pero la verdad era que estaba mareado con tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo. No podía pensar correctamente, quería simplemente huir de la realidad y desaparecer, pero no podría.

Me detuve frente a la puerta del departamento de Kouichi y apoyé mi cabeza en la puerta en lo que recuperaba el aliento. Mi pecho me dolía por el esfuerzo. Golpeé la puerta con el dorso de mi puño con fuerza. Estaba a punto de golpear mi cabeza contra la puerta cuando Kouichi abrió.

-¡Kouji! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué pasó? –a juzgar por su expresión me debía ver más alterado de lo que sentía (lo que no creí posible) Me dejó pasar y sin dudarlo me dejé caer en el sofá.

-¿qué demonios te sucedió?

-yo… estaba con Izumi…

-¿y por qué tan alterado?

Viré a verlo un segundo. Su mirada sobre mí me obligaba a decir la verdad. Tirado boca abajo en el sofá, abracé un cojín y oculté mi cabeza.

-la… besé…

-ah, bien… ¿¡QUÉ?!

Me tomó de los hombros y me obligó sentarme en el sofá para acercar su rostro al miró. Me miró directamente y me sacudió un poco con el agarre.

-¿¡QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ!?

-NO ESTAS AYUDANDO

-espera-espera-espera… ¿tú la besaste, ella te besó o… se besaron?

-¡NO SE MALDITA SEA!

Hubo un segundo y ambos suspiramos. Solté un gruñido al tiempo que me dejaba caer de lado en el sofá.

-¿y qué pretendes hacer?

-no sé, tu dime

-¿desde cuándo te digo qué hacer?

-siempre dices que eres el mayor ¿no?

-no aplica

-¿NO APLICA?

Se acercó de nuevo a mí y me sonrió haciéndome sentir más patético.

-La última vez que te vi con esa cara… fue un White day…

-¿qué demonios tiene que ver?-

Tardé en comprenderlo… comparando una frustración actual con una ya vivida…

-a ti te gusta Zoe~

Me puso un dedo en una mejilla que debió de haber cambiado a una velocidad inhumana a color rojo.

-¡YA CÁLLATE!... me voy al cuarto

El rostro ya comenzaba a dolerme por el color. Trataba de esconderme bajo las sábanas e incluso las almohadas. Por más vueltas que le daba, por más que ponía más y más peros. Se hacía evidente… EL MALDITO KOUICHI… tenía razón.

Frustración, confusión, vulnerabilidad y una sensación similar al mareo…

-miau

Tomé la almohada que estaba sobre mi cabeza y se la lancé con fuerza a gato haciendo que huyera. Ahora tenía una razón mayor para odiar a los gatos.

* * *

lalala~ pobrecitoh Kouji~ se acaba de dar cuenta que le gusta zoe... y esta en crisis!!! JAJAJA!! U_U ya somos dos... (?)

y acerca de Aki... no les diré si de verdad le gusta Kouji o no... -.- luego lo sabrán... BIEN

el botoncito con letras verdes te da galletas *miente*... no, en serio! me lo dijeron el otro día! *sorprendentemente, no está mintiendo*


	9. fuerza o grietas

**OMFG!!! LO LOGREH!!!! O_O **-se tira al suelo- LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO y jamas podré dejar de disculparme. Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capitulo pero sucedieron muchas (pero muchas muchas cosas) y estuve (o mas bien estoy) en una montaña rusa emocional, pero lo que siempre me hacía sentir bien era el hecho de que gente seguía esta historia a pesar de tener una escritora tan bipolar ._. ....

bueno, bueno. La vez pasada ni si quiera musica dejé (y eso que habían canciones taaaaaaaaaan acertadas) estas era awake de secondhand serenade y damn regret de the red jumpsuit apparatus (AMO esta banda, luego se daran cuenta de cuanto) esta vez le dejo de nuevo la de damn regret y boston de agustana... la cancion es bastante triste porque... en capitulo esta bastante triste... Y_Y

De nuevo gracias por su apoyo y amor!!!! son ustedes los que me hacen seguir escribiendo!!!

**Capítulo 9**

**Fuerza/grietas**

Nota: cuanto mas fuerte sea el lazo, mas asfixia

Limpiaba furiosamente una de tantas mesas del café. Bueno, no furiosamente como con furia, sino furiosamente como con mucha energía, bastante energía. ¡NO, AHORA NI SI QUIERA PODÍA PENSAR CLARAMENTE!

Trataba de concentrarme en limpiar y mantener mi mente en blanco, pero era imposible. ¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO LAS COSAS CAMBIARON TANTO? Solo podía hacerme la imagen de su rostro mirándome… mirando hacia mi interior con esos ojos azules que hablan por sí solos.

La campana del café sonó haciendo que volteara de golpe para ver quién entraba. Takuya me miraba confundido

-¿hice algo?

-n-no, solo… -suspiré –estoy algo paranoica hoy

Solté una risa nerviosa. Aki le cedió con orgullo la escoba a Madd y se acercó a mí en lo que la pelirroja hacía un puchero.

-¿y? ¿Estamos mejor hoy?

-supongo… que sí

Traté de sostener una sonrisa. Me miró casi inexpresiva y luego viró a ver la puerta

-¿dónde estará ese idiota de Kouji? –Sentí por un segundo como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos. –me dijo que hoy vendría

-¿tendrán ensayo hoy?

-no creo, posiblemente mañana haya uno.

Di un suspiro inconscientemente pero al voltear encontré el rostro de Aki mirándome seriamente a poca distancia

-¿q-qué sucede?

Sonrió como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-no. nada.

Se dio media vuelta cantando dejándome muy confundida. Comencé a creer que de hecho Kouji no vendría a café y que me quedaría todo el día torturándome a mi misma pensando en ese beso.

La campanita volvió a sonar y esta vez llegaban ambos gemelos. Mi estómago debía estar en una montaña rusa. Trague saliva sin saber que decir o que hacer y di un suspiro decidiéndome por hablar con él directamente. Pasó junto a mí dejándome con las palabras en la boca como si ni si quiera me hubiera notado. ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Ahora me ignoraba!?

Volteé casi a punto de gritarle para ver como saludaba a Aki. Él se encontraba de espaldas a mí, pero trataba de adivinar qué tanto hablaban por las expresiones de Aki. Su mirada se clavo en mí como si él hubiera dicho mi nombre. Dios, no. Que no le esté contando lo que sucedió.

-oye ¿podrías atender esta mesa? está comenzando a llegar gente. Yo ahorita te ayudo

Me gritó desde el otro lado del café. Kouji volteó como si no tuviera idea de a quien le hablaba pero en el momento que se encontraron nuestras miradas, se sorprendió un poco y volvió su mirada a Aki quien solo sonrió

Asentí y me dirigí a trabajar. Aki y Madd hicieron lo mismo después de un rato.

Llevaba unos platos sucios a atrás cuando alguien tocó mi hombro.

-Zoe –Me quedé petrificada al escuchar su voz. –tengo que hablar contigo

-eh… si, ya sé

El ambiente se sentía más y más tenso y el hecho de que comenzara esquivarme la mirada no estaba ayudando.

-¿es acerca de lo de ayer?

-s-si

Genial, ahora ambos estábamos completamente tensos.

-Zoe… -mi corazón latió con fuerza –acerca de lo de ayer… bueno, solo quería decirte… que en realidad lo que sucedió fue todo porque yo-

-¡no! ¡Fue toda mi culpa! Creo que estaba demasiado emocional y no me di cuenta de mis acciones y pues… -con cada palabra me sonrojaba más y hablaba más rápido –yo… lamento que te haya incomodado tanto, pero no te disculpes. No fue mi intención haber…

Me miraba (al fin) completamente sorprendido pero por alguna extraña razón, no veía alegría en su mirada.

-…descuida

Suspiró e hizo un gesto similar a una sonrisa, aunque parecía no ser del todo alegre. Quizás sentía la misma incomodidad que yo. Le di una sonrisa y me alejé de él pensando si lo que acababa de hacer era lo mejor. Tenía que serlo ¿o no?

Luego de un rato me di cuenta de que había desaparecido

-¿dónde quedó Kouji?

-ah, dijo que iría a casa de su papá

-¿no sabes que le sucede? Ha estado muy raro últimamente

Una pelirroja se auto agregó a la conversación en lo que mi corazón saltaba del susto. Sin poder evitarlo me sonrojé un poco

-n-no. No tengo idea.

-tal vez se ha estado sintiendo mal de nuevo, no me gustaría que mi Kouji se enfermara otra vez

Aki la miró algo avergonzada de ella

-lo dudo mucho, Madd

-¿no puedo ir a verlo? ¡Puede estar sintiéndose mal!

-Aunque dudo que se esté sintiendo mal, no sería tan mala idea que alguien vaya a visitarlo, se veía un poco raro hace un rato. Además el turno está por acabar…

-¿entonces puedo?-

-Zoe –viré a ver sorprendida -¿podrías ir a ver a Kouji? El turno ya está acabando así que no creo que haya problemas si te vas ahora

-¿p-porqué no vas tú o Madd?

-no quiero saber qué pasaría si dejo entrar a esta fangirl a su casa, además yo tengo que quedarme a ver un par de cosas con mi hermano acerca de la fiesta

-¿fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta?

-exactamente, ahora, ve.

Miraba a mi alrededor cruzando el parque que Kouji me había mostrado y viré a ver ese árbol sobre la colina. ¿Qué habrá sucedido con él? ¿Se sentirá mal, o…? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con ese beso?

Llegué a su casa y de nuevo me recibió su madrastra diciéndome que estaba en su cuarto y que podía subir a verlo. Sobre su escritorio estaba el mismo pedazo de papel de la vez anterior, pero ya había aprendido mi lección la vez anterior, y aunque parecía tener algo más en el papel, me negué a leerlo. Me senté en la cama y miré a mí alrededor. Solo después de un par de segundos me di cuenta… ¿dónde estaba Kouji?

La puerta del baño se abrió y me hizo voltear para notar un abdomen delgado pero algo marcado paseándose con solo un par de pantalones y una toalla revolviéndole el cabello. Sus delgados pero igualmente marcados brazos se movían casi en cámara lenta, cuando una mirada surgió de entre la toalla y el cabello

-Izumi ¿qué haces aquí?

En ese momento mi cerebro encontró su interruptor y al fin funcionó. Desvié la vista para tratar de volver el momento un poco menos incómodo (y fallando en el intento)

-y-y-yo… tu mamá dijo que podía pasar a tu cuarto

-me estaba bañando

-sí, lo noté

Kouji sin camisa, despeinado y con algunas gotas resbalando por su cuerpo… era imposible no sonrojarse… incluso para él. Se aclaró la garganta y de la nada sacó una camisa y se la puso. Se hizo una cola de caballo algo mediocre y se sentó en la cama junto a mí.

-¿y? ¿Qué sucede?

-ehm… Aki me dijo que estabas raro y me mandó a verte

-ya veo…

Qué estúpida ¡por supuesto que estaba raro después de lo sucedido! Un silencio bastante incómodo llenó la habitación. Viré a ver su rostro con algunos cabellos encima por culpa de la velocidad con la que había hecho su cola. Pasó una mano para quitarse el cabello del rostro y ahí noté unas heridas en sus nudillos.

-¿¡qué te sucedió ahí!?

-eh… yo…

Bajó su mirada como si de nuevo quisiera evitar la mía.

-¿no tienes un botiquín o algo por aquí?

-ermm…

Parece una costumbre que cada vez que estoy con Kouji tengo uno de esos momentos inesperados. Sostenía sus manos a la vez que las vendaba con cuidado de que no hubiera quedado muy fuerte sentía su mirada sobre mi pero no le presté mucha importancia, solo pensaba en su mirada el día anterior. En ese momento nada podía hacerme sonreír, pero ahora me parecía divertido recordar ese rostro de niño perdido

-ouch… ¿Qué sucede?

-¿eh?

Me miraba confundido después de dar un pequeño respingo por el dolor

-¿de qué te estabas riendo? -¿"riendo"? -… ¿te causa gracia como digo ouch?

Reí nerviosamente. No es que de hecho no fuera gracioso, sino que de una u otra forma, la respuesta me avergonzaría un poco.

-n-no es eso

-ajá…

Comencé a reír un poco más naturalmente y sorprendentemente él sonrió.

-tengo que aceptarlo- yo daba las últimas vueltas a sus manos con las vendas mientras esperaba una explicación.-nunca pensé que fueras algo así como una enfermera

-un tiempo hice mi servicio social en un hospital y aprendí muchas cosas. Hablando de eso ¿cómo te hiciste eso?

Cerró sus manos y bajó ambos puños al mismo tiempo que su mirada

-no quieres hablar de eso…

Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta

-de hecho…-alzó la mirada- quería hablar contigo…

-¿acerca de qué?

Dio un suspiro como resignado lo que me hizo sentir algo nerviosa sin saber realmente porque.

-b-bueno… no me preguntes porque, me he dado cuenta de que te tengo… confianza –sonreí –y por alguna extraña razón pensé que serías la persona indicada para hablarte de algo, pero luego surgieron más cosas y…

-tú sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Abrió la boca sin hablar un segundo, pero luego comenzó:

-yo… hace muchos años conocí a una chica. Su nombre era Tsukino Usagi –inconscientemente sonrió al decir el nombre. Creó que incluso a él lo haría sonreír alguien que se llamara "conejo de la luna" –la conocí en la escuela, en la secundaria. Ella siempre fue una persona muy importante para mí…

-¿te refieres a que ella… te gusta?

Asintió mirando hacia otro sitio.

-ella… me gustaba

-¿y qué sucedió con ella?

Subí un poco la voz, algo emocionada por esta confesión, aunque de alguna manera me sentía un poco inquieta. En un principio él se sonrojó, pero su expresión fue cambiando poco a poco hasta volverse profundamente sombría.

-yo… se lo dije. Le dije que me gustaba y… -sus ojos miraban brillantes algún momento del pasado. Por alguna extraña razón en ellos podía ver tristeza y al mismo tiempo alegría –ese mismo día, salimos a caminar al parque. Comenzó a llover pero a ninguno de los dos nos preocupó. Solo estábamos jugando y diciendo tonterías… y ni si quiera sé en qué momento fue cuando crucé corriendo estúpidamente una calle y…

Su voz se quebró, casi como si un metal invencible se hubiera cuarteado. Apretó los puños con fuerza y bajó la cabeza haciendo que el cabello que caía le escondiera la mirada.

-una estúpida camioneta derrapó por el agua… cuando volteé a ver…

Puso una mano sobre su frente y se quedó en silencio como si tratara de contener cualquier sentimiento. Cuando me di cuenta, mis brazos lo estaban rodeando con fuerza. En ese momento no me importaba en lo más mínimo el hecho de que no le gustara que lo tocaran. No podía dejarlo así. Recordé su imagen debajo de ese ángel en el cementerio. Seguramente era ella. El mundo se volvió borroso sentí como algo húmedo y tibio caía por mis mejillas. Lo abracé con más fuerza. Me sentía estúpida en ese lugar. Llorando por algo que ni si quiera me había pasado a mí, dando un abrazo no correspondido, pero no me importaba, no lo soltaría por nada del mundo.

-fue mi culpa…

Solo escuché un hilo de su voz

-¡por supuesto que no! ¡No es culpa tuya!... no podías evitarlo

-¡claro que pude! –alzó la voz de pronto haciendo que lo soltara del susto. Miró un segundo mi rostro lloroso como si no se hubiera percatado de él hasta ese momento. Bajó la mirada –si tan solo…

Quedó completamente mudo de la frustración. Le ofrecí mis brazos y esta vez me correspondió el abrazo. Podía jurar que sentí una lagrima caer sobre mis hombros, pero luego le eché la culpa a la mías.

Me soltó y traté de quitarme todo rastro de lágrimas.

-es tan patético… -susurraba –no quería llegar a…

Le sonreí como si le dijera "no hay problema", pero en vez de sonreírme de vuelta noté un poco de duda en su rostro.

-quería decirte algo más, aunque creo que ya no será igual…

-¿q-qué era?

-yo… -se sonrojó un poco –ella era muy importante para mí, pero recordando sus gestos, su voz, sus ojos… incluso la forma de peinarse…

Lo miré realmente confundida.

-IRE AL MALDITO GRANO –miraba al suelo sonrojado como si… no, por favor que él no- me gustas… Yo realmente siento algo muy fuerte por ella incluso hasta hoy, pero lo único que me puede hacer recordarla sin hacerme sufrir… bueno… eres tú

Pareciera que el mundo de golpe hubiera decidido girar para el lado contrario. Todo se sentía completamente extraño a pesar de ser exactamente igual a como era hacía unos segundos. No… él no…

-Kouji… yo… no… -me miró unos segundos directamente y esta vez, en vez de sentir que él miraba a través de mi, pude ver todo su interior pero no pude aguantar y tuve que bajar la mirada. –lo siento. Yo… no estoy lista para…

-descuida

Lo miré de nuevo pero él no despegaba la vista del suelo. Por alguna extraña razón se encontraba sonriendo, como si supiera lo que le iba a responder.

-lo siento.

Me fui lo más rápido que pude tratando de no pensar en lo que le había hecho…

* * *

lo lamento, huí... 8D dejen review


	10. derrota o esperanza

**Perdon **jajajaja. Lo lamento seriamente, pero pase por un momento crítico de mi vida -exagerando- y no me podía dar el lujo de subir un nuevo capítulo entre mis dramas, los de otras personas y la escuela que odio con todo mi ser. La historia sigue! no la dejen de seguir! faltan aun como -contando- creo que 4 caps. Si es una historia larga, pero que esperaban? Me fue dificil poder hacerme un momentito para escribir, pero se que vale la pena, eso luego me ayuda mucho con mis problemas :D

Bueno. Musica. Las canciones que aparecen hoy son _creep_ de _radiohead _y _be my escape _de mis amados_ relient k _;w; un par de canciones que amo, por cierto. CIERTO! LA CANCION DEL CELULAR DE KOUJI! XDDD _milkshake _pero la versión de_ goodnight nurse, _por supuesto ¬w¬_. _Bueno, bueno. Ya fue mucho. al Fic!

**Capitulo 10**

**Derrota/Esperanza**

Nota: No todo lo ganado es una victoria, y no todo lo perdido es derrota

En el momento en que ella cerró la puerta sentí cómo el cuarto había quedado más vacío de lo que estaba antes. ¿Es que estaba destinado a estar solo para siempre? Me dejé caer en mi cama viendo al abanico en el techo. Girar. Girar. Girar. Justo cuando creo haber encontrado el camino de salida, solo me pierdo más. Girar. Girar.

Con las cortinas cerradas y la ausencia de hambre fue difícil calcular la hora. Me parecía que ya estaba anocheciendo cuando ella se fue. Solo me quería quedar en mi habitación hasta morir…

_When you where there before _

_Couldn't look you in the eye__  
__You're just like an angel,__  
__Your skin makes me cry_

_You float like a feather__  
__In a beautiful world__  
__I wish I was special__  
__You're so very special_

_But I'm a creep,__  
__I'm a weirdo__  
__What the hell am I doin' here?__  
__I don't belong-_

**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,****  
****And their like****  
****It's better than yours,****  
****Damn right it's better than yours,****  
****I can teach you,****  
****But I have to charge**

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? Puse pausa a mi ipod y tomé mi celular. Seguramente Akira estuvo jugando con el de nuevo con él sin mi permiso. Ella estaba llamando

-¿si?

-¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS HAS ESTADO DESDE AYER!

Alejé el celular de mi oído para que no me causara daños auditivos en un futuro cercano

-¿Podrías hablar en un decibel decente?

Alejé de nuevo el celular conociendo en parte la respuesta

¡NO! AHORA ¡TE QUIERO VER EN LA BODEGA DEL CAFÉ EN 15 MINUTOS! SI NO ESTAS AQUÍ ¡IRÉ POR TI Y CRÉEME, NO QUIERES QUE ESO PASE!

Colgó. Estaba hablando en serio. Me cambié y me fui.

-Akira

-qué bueno que llegaste, necesito tu ayuda –Apareció desde el fondo junto al gran piano blanco que unos días antes estaba dentro del café –ayúdame a moverlo con tu fuerza sobrehumana

-deja de empujar, te vas a lastimar

-c-claro q-que n-no

Hacía tanta fuerza que no podía hablar. Su pequeño cuerpo apenas podía mover el piano en la bodega.

-Deja eso

En lo que me acerqué al piano ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Me apoyé en él y comencé a empujarlo

-… y… hmph ¿puedo saber porqué lo echaron?

-Kyoya descubrió que ocupaba un espacio importante de mesas y –viró a verme algo enfadada –nadie lo utilizaba, así que era simplemente inútil

-ya veo…

-idiota, si lo hubieras tocado más seguido o al menos con algo de público. Eso hubiera llamado la atención y Kyoya no hubiese querido sacarlo.

-no me eches a mí la culpa. Se suponía que tu ibas a aprender a tocar piano ¿no?

-pero "se suponía" que tú ibas a enseñarme

Tuve un segundo mi imagen enseñándole a Akira a tocar el piano mientras algunas chicas escandalosas entraban al café

-no, no te enseñaría

-¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué?

Pensaba en una respuesta, pero como es costumbre, leyó mi mente.

-no quieres que te vean tan lindo y tierno enseñándole a una chica a tocar el piano, lo que sería algo muy dulce y romántico

-CALLATE –Sentí de pronto como comenzaba un calor en mis mejillas. Comenzó a reírse -y-yo solo…

-es cierto, tienes pánico escénico. Lo había olvidado

Sentí más calor en mis mejillas

-¡yo!-

-¡tú! no puedes decir que eso es mentira -…cierto, no puedo –eso podría ser malo… deberías trabajar con eso, en especial alguien con tanto talento como tu

-¿de qué hablas?

-nh… no, de nada

Viré a verla con desprecio y fingí que no escuche nada.

-bueno ¿al menos le darías a este piano la despedida que se merece? –Me puso la mirada de cachorrito de Kouichi –vamos… ¿una canción?

Bajé la mirada prácticamente vencido y lo recordé. Ella no había visto mis manos hasta ese momento. Las metí a mis bolsillos.

-yo…

-no finjas, quieres tocar piano

-no…

-vamos –Acercó un banco para que me sentara –solo te voy a escuchar yo

Viré hacia otro lado dudoso.

-espera un momento – ¡DEMONIOS, SE DIO CUENTA! -…Kouji, muéstrame tus manos

Viré a verla de golpe

-¿q-qué? ¿pa-ara qué?

¿Por qué demonios no se mentir?

-¡MUES-TRA-ME-LAS!

Miré hacia otro lado extendiendo lentamente mis manos con los ojos cerrados, esperando el grito y luego el golpe. Sentí cómo tomó mis manos vendadas y luego de un momento las soltó. No quería abrir los ojos.

Sentí una palmada en un hombro.

-Idiota

No un puñetazo, no una patada mortal, no un banco, no un piano, una simple palmada. Abrí los ojos de la impresión. Me miraba algo triste pero de alguna manera me hacía sentir que me entendía, aunque lo dudo. Ella sabía esa mala costumbre que tenía. Esa estúpida forma de desahogarme golpeando la primera superficie que encontrara hasta que me físicamente ya no pudiera más.

Un pequeño golpe en la parte inferior de la cabeza. Sí, eso esperaba. Dio un suspiro.

-Tienes que cuidar de ti y dejar de hacer estupideces, piensa un poco en Kouichi y en tus padres.

Di un gruñido asintiendo. Hubo un pequeño silencio y luego escuché su voz de nuevo

-¿y bien?

-¿y bien qué?

-¿piensas dejar ir a ese hermoso piano sin una pieza de despedida?

-¿huh?

-¿vas a tocar el maldito piano sí o no?

-ya, ya. Está bien.

Tomé asiento y comencé a tocar algunas notas al azar en lo que pensaba en alguna melodía en especial. Recordé una que había un rato que no tocaba.

-¿cuál es esa canción?

-tú lo sabes

Akira parecía realmente curiosa al escuchar la melodía que sabía, le parecía conocida.

-no lo sé, lo recordaría

-recuérdalo

-¡Kouji!

-¿te das por vencida?

De pronto recordó cual era y no pudo contenerse para cantar. Si bueno, yo tampoco resistí demasiado

_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.  
_

Comenzó a reír sin sentido, al menos para mí

-¿qué? ¿Perdiste la razón?

-de verdad Kouji, ahora me vas a decir que no sabes cantar

DEMONIOS

-y-y-yo… ¡eso no cuenta!

Rió más fuerte

-al menos puedo estar tranquila de que sigues teniendo tu misma voz para cantar.

-¿qué dices?

-tenemos que practicar con tu pánico escénico

-no vamos a practicar nada

-vamos Kouji…

Lo divertido de estar con esta niña molestosa, es que me ayuda olvidarme de algunas cosas que no quiero recordar por lo menos por un rato. Seguimos platicando, e incluso le enseñé un par de canciones, pero luego de un rato se veía aburrida.

-¿ahora qué?

-ya me cansé. Tenías razón, uno no puede aprender a tocar piano en un solo día

-y hasta ahora me crees

-¡quería comprobarlo!

Comencé a dejar llevar mis manos

-¿qué canción es esa?

-comencé a escribir una canción, pero le hacía falta melodía

-¡qué lindo! Una canción para la banda ¿cómo se llama?

-aún no tiene nombre

-no

-perfecto –Me daba gracia verla sarcástica. -¿entonces solo tienes la letra?

-sip. Pensaba sacar algo con el piano

-¿y de donde sacaste la canción?

Solté un bufido que parecía un poco más un suspiro

-de todo

Comencé a inventar una melodía. Solo unos acordes y poco a poco iba poniendo algo más de detalles, el acompañamiento… Se iba armando una melodía al fin. Suave y ligera. Un poco melancólica pero con algo de esperanza. Incluso cree el coro y el puente, todo saliendo en ese momento de mi. Acabe orgulloso la melodía y noté que el pequeño engendro había quedado dormido en mi hombro. Luego escuché unos pasos detrás de mí. Viré a ver y ahí estaba Izumi mirándome. Con otra chica durmiendo en mi hombro sin complicaciones. Tal vez no era la mejor imagen para alguien a quien le acababa de confesar mis sentimientos, pero alguna parte de mi esperaba que se pusiera celosa.

-linda canción- Izumi miró a Akira- ¿está dormida?

-supongo

Me levanté cuidadosamente para no despertar al pequeño demonio y acercarme a platicar con Izumi.

-es curioso que después de una plática como la de ayer te encuentre tan …cómodo con Aki

-es curioso que aparezcas aquí cuando se suponía que solo estaríamos nosotros dos

Alguna parte de mi quería darle celos, y quizás lo estaba logrando

-Escuché que habría ensayo pero… al parecer me equivoqué

Tenía un rostro carente de expresión, bastante extraño de ella

-tengo la impresión de que esperas algo

-¿cómo qué?

Me encogí de hombros y me volteé.

-ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decir

-¡no me ignores así!

Me volteé de nuevo hacia ella, di un par de pasos e incliné mi cabeza para intimidarla con la mirada

-¿así?

Ella trató de decir alguna despedida, pero se le revolvieron las palabras y desapareció antes de que les diera sentido. Luego me quedé parado viendo como simplemente se esfumaba.

-¿y vas a dejarla ir así?

-¿estabas despierta?

-si sigues así, algún día te arrepentirás de todo y te quedarás solo viendo cómo se va

-algún día…

* * *

No olviden que esto sigue! mis vacaciones están por empezar así que me pondré a escribir todo lo que no hice en seis meses. y bueno, solo por que soy mala -y lo acepto- les diré que aparecerá un personaje mas, pero no sera otra linda chica y por supuesto, no le va a agradar a Kouji nadita :P

DEJEN REVIEWS O ME QUEDARÉ CON TODAS LAS GALLETAS DEL MUNDO! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... de acuerdo, no, pero siempre es bueno recibir reviews. Gracias a los fieles que siguen esta historia aunque sea larga y la escritora tenga demasiados problemas emocionales u_u.


End file.
